New Beginnings
by The Shadowfox Mistress
Summary: Lydia's a new Trainer, Silver's her crazy stalker. How will they get along especailly when lies are being kept and secrets are being spoken? Post RubySapphire. Game timeline. Some swearing.
1. Regressions

**.New Beginnings//**

**by: Rian S. Dillard**

**Published: July 4th, 2007**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Any of the Cameos that Appear**

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**

**Author Notes: **_The time line is based after Ruby and Sapphire. There is cursing but nothing more than what you see on TV._

**

* * *

**

**(Beware of Regressions)**

Lydia was sitting on of top her house, sighing, as she watched the sun sink into to the trees and in the very distance the sea. Two days. That was her final count down until she joined her friends as a Pokemon Trainer. That was, if they even remembered her or if she even found them.

'Unless,' she pondered in amusement, 'they got eaten by a wild Pokemon.' She toyed with the idea for a second with a smile. The smile however quickly turned into a frown when another thought entered her mind. 'Or maybe they'll already be Master Trainers... then what would they want with a friend like me? A new Trainer with no battle experience at all. I would just get in their way.'

"Daahhh!" she yelled flopping backwards as the dank thoughts plagued her mind. Why did she have to be the youngest one? Why? The youngest one never got anything! Unless maybe, just maybe, if she was lucky and could become a Master too. It didn't necessarily have to be a Pokemon Master though, she continued to think, but defiantly a Master of some type. Maybe she could be a Master Breeder or a Berry Master, she was after all some-what good with plants... okay not really.

The one thing that she was defiantly for certain though was that she did not want to become one of the fake 'Masters' that the people from Johto and Hoenn were proclaiming themselves as just because they had different Pokemon.

'I maybe half Hoean, but I'm not like those heartless bastards that released their Pokemon here and killed off all the Pokemon!' Lydia thought defensively.

"Bastards!" she growled brushing back a lock of hair that was threatening to engulf her face.

She sighed as the last sliver of sun disappeared over the horizon, she was always slightly sad when the sun finished setting. Soon after her mom's voice ripped through the rapidly dispelling twilight yelling at here to come in for dinner before it got too cold. Lydia got up quickly, not wanting to anger her mother, and headed over towards the gutter. She climbed halfway down it and jumped, landing in a ring of dust. She stood up and made a mad dash towards the front door where her mom stood scowling and scoffing at her for not wearing a jacket.

"Sorry mom," Lydia apologized slipping by her mother and into the house. She ate a hurried dinner, dodging her mother's scathing looks as she ate, and ran upstairs to escape any further wrath almost immediately after she had finished washing her plate.

Later that night she lay in bed staring at her star covered ceiling, wishing that sleep would come to her. Looking at the stars she remembered when her and her mother put them up.

Lydia would get so bored when she was young and she would need something to occupy her. So her mother went down to the store and bought a package full of stars and planers and the next day they hung them up. They had worked and from that point on Lydia had never had a problem falling asleep. She wondered briefly how she would sleep out there in the wild with out her stars.

'No don't think about the trip!' Lydia scolded herself, wide-awake again. She tried to coax herself asleep again but gave up after several minutes. She finally got up, dressed in some of her worn travel clothes, and walked over to her window. She unlatched it carefully praying that it didn't squeak. Sadly nobody was listening to her prayer because half way through the window gave a sharp creak and Lydia froze.

It felt like her heart was in her throat as she waited for any noise from her mom's room indicating that she was awake. After hearing none she slowly continued the process and after what seemed like forever she was sliding out the window and down the gutter.

She almost every time she snuck out she wondered why her mom her mom had given her the bedroom by the gutter. 'She must've forgotten that one day I would be a teenager,' Lydia thought landing on the ground with a small noise. 'Sometimes parents were idiots.'

She ran across front yard she was thankful and yet hating at the same time at the full moon that was outside. She was thankful because she could she where she was running but not because if her mom happened to look out the window right now she would be screwed. She got to the edge of the forest that surrounded most of the town with out mishap and she knew that she was home free. Nothing bad could happen to her now.

She found the main road that led through the town and took up a more leisurely pace as she strode down the road. She got to her town's main, which was all of two blocks, and stopped by the Pokemart thinking what they hey, if this was going to be one of her last nights in Blueburry Town she might as well make it an all niter. She bought an Early Bird Energy Drink, knowing that it would keep her up easily, and left the shop in no hurry.

She left the store, making a point to ignore the group glare that she was getting from one of the local gangs, and continued down the road. She knew that she wasn't popular by the rest of the kid's standards, no matter how much all of the parents loved her; in fact that just made it worse.

At least she knew why the kids hated her though, even though it didn't help her that much. They hated her because of her blood. Her dad was from Hoenn while her mother was from Kanto, which made her a half-breed. The kids hated half-breeds and they were constantly picking on her so she wasn't really going to be in a heartbreak to leave Blueburry.

As she went down main street she stopped by all her favorite places, weather they were open or not. She finished that task and soon got bored so she decided to take the South Eastern Route that led out of the town. It did eventually lead to Pallet but while it stayed in the town it was a pretty nice walk that led through the forest and a few meadows; the perfect way to kill time.

As she was heading down the road she let her mind drift and it quickly settled on the topic of what starter she would choose. Would it be Charmander, the fiery lizard that would turn into a powerful Charizard, Squirtle, the small turtle who would one day become a mighty Blastoise, or Bulbasuar, the seed Pokemon that could transform into a grand Venasuar? The pictures of the three Pokemon flashed through her head as she pondered about each one of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as a growl echoed in the night air, shaking Lydia from her thoughts. "Who's there?" she yelled into the darkness of the wood. She felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as a far off stick snapped and she quickly grabbed a nearby stick and started to wield it like a sword.

She cursed herself as she looked around and saw that she had walked farther than she had wanted to go. She was almost at the edge of town and there was a lot of Wild Pokemon in these parts and many of them could be dangerous. She couldn't help but think of the rumors that she had herd that Poochyena and Houndar had recently been spotted around the area and they traveled in packs. Eek!

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Lydia said scolding herself under her breath. She was just scaring herself even more and that wouldn't help a thing.

The bushes next to her started to shake violently and she prepared for the worst. She almost had a heart attack though when a stupid Pidgey hopped out of brush. She had been expecting a pack of Houndar, not a freakin bird!

"Stupid bird...," Lydia cursed as she kicked the dirt on the road defensively. How could she have let herself get so worked up over a Pidgey? And she hadn't even passed her towns borders too! If there had been any real threat out here they would have issued a couple of Rangers on patrol.

She dropped her stick, disgusted with herself, and started to walk back into town. While she was walking back she tried to bring up all the information she knew about Pidgey.

"Let's see," Lydia mumbled. "Pidgey are docile, they like to hide in tall grass, they'll kick up sand to protect themselves, they'll try to avoid battles," she kept going on through the list of what she knew until she realized something very important. Pidgey's didn't growl, they cooed.

"Then how could it have growled at me?" Lydia wondered out loud. She was still pondering the thought when a scream of pain echoed through out the forest. Lydia jumped about a foot into the air and was still looking around for the source when a second scream followed. It was then that she realized that the cries where coming from the grove where she had found the Pidgey.

'It couldn't be it could it?' Lydia thought turning and looking back down the road. She however showed no hesitation as she sped back towards the Pidgey as a third, higher and more horrible, scream sounded.

She got back to the grove slightly out of breath and looked around. At first when she looked around the path all she could make out was feathers and dark colored lumps, but the more she looked at it the more it made sense until it suddenly clicked and she knew exactly what she was seeing. A piece of a wing there, a beak here, a puddle of blood splattered everywhere.

Lydia stumbled backwards hastily feeling like she was going to be sick as she tripped over the stick she had used earlier and down she went. She put her hand out to break her fall and she landed with a wet 'plop'. She brought her hand up and it was at that moment that the moon broke through the cloud cover and she could quite plainly see the blood dripping off of it.

She gave out a scream and started to wipe her hand on her jacket, trying to get the blood off. It didn't occur to her for one second that she needed to run because what ever did that to the Pidgey could still be around, all that mattered was that she got the blood off.

A brittle snap sounded next to her and she looked around frantically for the stick she had tripped over. She finally found it about a foot away from her and she picked it up like she did last time, getting to her feet in the process. Another snap was heard, this time even closer to her and she had to bit her lip to keep herself quiet. It wasn't soon until she tasted blood but she barely felt the pain as her whole body concentrated on the danger that was around her.

Like most people though, she had forgotten to look up and it was there that she realized that that was a big mistake as a branch above her creaked and a few leaves fell out of the tree. She looked up slowly and screamed as she saw a beast growling above her. It had blood red eyes and shinning yellow rings that only seemed to absorb the light around it not give it out.

She dropped her stick and without a second thought she ran back towards the town. She kept running even long after her muscles had started to complain and cramp, she kept on running until she had made it back to her house and into her bed. She didn't even notice the local gang stare intently at her as she passed by them covered in blood.

1 - 1

Beep!Beep!Beep!

Lydia smashed her hand into the alarm clock as she tried to find the off switch. When she finally found it she groaned as the clock flashed the numbers six'o two at her in revenge for being hit. She greatly pondered going back to bed but finally decided against it thinking that her mother might think that she would delay her becoming a Trainer again. She had done that before and Lydia wouldn't put it past her to do it again.

She had been almost fourteen years old when her mom did it last time and all her friends got to go and become Trainers without her. Lydia would have become one two because her birthday was only two weeks away but her mother had protested that she was too young to go and when she had it was for the first time right about as they were about to choose their first Pokemon. So because of that Lydia had to stay behind and watch, stunned, as all her friends went out and became Trainers and left her behind. The thing that had hurt the worst though was that not a single one of them had offered to stay behind another six months and wait for her. Not a single one. Lucky for her though was that she had kept the tears in until she got home and started to curse her mother out saying that she hated her.

'But this time I will become a Trainer no matter what my mom says,' Lydia vowed.

Lydia groggily got out of bed and looked dully at the floor where her bloody clothes from the night before lay. She shook her head as if to ward off last nights memories as she grabbed them and grumpily threw them into the sink with a bunch of soap and cold water. These where her favorite traveling clothes she would save them some how!

She washed the clothes vigorously happy to note that the blood was in fact coming out quite easily, brushed her teeth, and ran down stairs where she was greeted by the smell of blueberry pancakes and her smiling mother.

"Thanks mom," Lydia said as she sat down and grabbed her plate, viciously spraying the pancakes with maple syrup. While she was eating her mom talked about this being her last day and all and that she should have a special breakfast to start if off. Lydia just nodded and responded in the right spots as she ate.

When she was done eating her mother commented on her looking a little worn and asked if she was feeling well. Lydia made a hasty reply of just being too excited to sleep last night and that she was perfectly fine. The last thing she needed was her mother thinking that she was sick.

After breakfast she ran back up stairs to check on the clothes almost jumping for joy as she saw that all of the blood had come out, almost. She hung out the clothes to dry and decided that she would double check her back that it had everything she needed. It was a big day after all and it would look awful silly if she forgot something important.

But first before she was going to do that she decided to take a shower, a cold shower mind you. She was going to have to start getting used to bathing in rivers and streams and there was no better time to start practicing then now. When she was cleaned and refreshed she sat down and started to go through her pack, making a mental checklist to make sure she had everything.

"Let's see what we have in here, now," she said taking out everything she had. "TM case... Check. TM's...Check," Lydia said as she popped open the case and scanned through the few TM's that she had collected over the years.

It wasn't that big of a collection but most of them were from her father, so she cherished the case and the few TM's that were inside it.

"Berry Case, Running Shoes, Potions, spare set of clothes, pocket knife...," Lydia droned picking up each item and checking it mentally off her list.

"All ready," she finally said flopping back on her bed having finished her baggage check. She looked over at her clock and cursed when it only flashed ten'o clock. Yep, defiantly revenge.

The day was going by way too slowly for her so she got up and grabbed her hat deciding to go outside. 'I just stay away from the South Eastern Route though.' She added mentally as she closed the front door.

'It actually feels kinda weird leaving through the front door. I wonder if that's a bad sign,' she pondered as she laughed to herself.

Lydia walked lazily through town into she finally got to the center where she decided to watch some of the local Trainers battle. She sat down and watched some opponents be crushed whiled others barely won their battles, but after about an hour of this nonsense she got bored. These would be nothing compared to Gym battles, even she knew that, but the Trainers were treating them like their life depended on them. They would never make it to the big leagues with those attitudes.

She left the town square and headed over to, what the kids referred to as, the 'Sandlot'. The Sandlot was where the little kids would pretend to have Pokemon battles into they got bored with the game or finally got old enough to where they actually had Pokemon of their own.

Lydia had never been a big fan of these pretend 'Pokemon Battles', but it was a nice place to go thought in all reality the Sandlot was just a small meadow at the edge of town that had a small pocket of sand in the middle of it. Nobody knew why the grass wouldn't grow there or why there was only sand but it was a fun mystery to try and solve.

Lydia entered the grove to the Sandlot and was pleased to note that it was deserted so she found a nearby log and lay down on it, watching the clouds go by in slight boredom. Blueburry Town was just too boring to find anything to interest anybody for long periods of time.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes trying to ignore the voices that were steadily coming closer. 'Probably some little kids coming to imitate the newest battle they saw,' Lydia thought thinking that they would ignore her and she them. Unfortunately for her it was not the little kids coming to play but somebody else far more unpleasant.

"Hey what are you doing here? This is our territory. Kanto, not Hoenn," a voice Lydia hated to hear echoed across the Sandlot. Lydia opened an eye and peered side ways to look owner of the voice.

"Leave me alone Ruben," she growled sitting up. "I'll be outta here tomorrow and so will you. Can't you just leave me alone for once?"

"No. Not after what you did last night. Don't try to deny it half blood!" Ruben said noticing Lydia's surprised look. He took a couple steps towards her, his flunkies circling behind him. His fiery red hair was almost iridescent in the afternoon light and Lydia had to squint slightly, having to fight the strong urge to take a pair of scissors at his head.

"We saw you covered in blood. You killed a Pokemon last night and we found its half-eaten corpse along the road. I knew Hoean's were sick, but not that sick!" Ruben continued pointing an accusing finger at Lydia.

Lydia's grey eyes clashed with Ruben's red ones as they glared at each other. Both of them were nothing but rivals sworn rivals. Ruben always getting on Lydia's case because she was half Hoean and Lydia kept on bugging him just because it was fun and amusing as hell.

"Bullshit. You have no proof that I did such a thing Ruben," Lydia said standing up and walking towards them. She knew that it was a bad idea but she couldn't let Ruben stand her up, could she?

"Do we now," stated Ruben with confidence, smiling as Lydia took the bait. "Part of my gang saw you running from the South Eastern gate last night covered in blood, so we investigated." He made a small motion indicating them all before he continued. "And guess what we found? Go on guess!"

Lydia gave him a cold look and said that she had absolutely no idea what a bunch of idiots would have found out in the middle of the woods at night besides their sexuality.

"We found the half-eaten corpse of a Pidgey!" he yelled ignoring her last comment. "The Hoenn blood must finally be kicking in half blood. Now we know why all the Pokemon are dying! You're eating them just like your crazy father-"

Thwack!

There was a stunned silence in the clearing as Lydia held her fist in the air and with Ruben sitting on the ground suddenly clutching his now bloody nose.

"Don't you ever talk about my dad," Lydia warned.

"You'll regret that half-blood!" Ruben yelled trying to stop the blood with one hand and with the other he made a gesture to the rest of his gang. They quickly made a small circle around Lydia and she started to curse as she realized that she had no escape route.

One of the kids stepped forward and threw a clumsy punch at Lydia who easily dodged it and kicked at the kid's knees from a slightly upward angle. She smiled when she herd a sharp crack as the kid went down howling in pain with nothing less than a dislocated knee cap.

She turned to face the next kid and was about to pull off a similar move but she was caught off guard as suddenly a pair of arms circled her stomach from behind, entrapping her arms in the process. She kicked backwards with her feet and had a small moment of satisfaction as she heard a hiss of pain as she connected with somebody's shin. Her little victory was not long lasting because suddenly there was a pair of arms grabbing her legs. She was then slammed hard to the ground with the weight of the two people holding her riding her down so she hit hard and the air was completely knocked out of her.

"Oh how sad is this. You might have to wait another six months before you can become a Trainer, what an awful shame," Ruben said crouching down in front of Lydia.

Lydia just spat in his face and retorted by saying that he would never have had the gut to do this if he didn't have his gang to back him up.

"That's it!" Ruben yelled wiping the spit off of his face. "Make it so she won't even be able to walk in the morning."

'Maybe I over did it,' Lydia thought closing her eyes as Ruben's gang circled closer to her with fists raised.

"I don't think so. Quick Attack!"

Lydia looked up in surprise as a boy that was on top of her went flying through the air, landing with a 'thud' a few feet away from her. The boy didn't move after he landed but Lydia had no time to worry about that because she looked behind her and saw the rest of the gang either crumple up in pain or go flying through the air in a flash of white light.

Finally when every member except for Ruben was either on the floor in pain or unconscious the white streak stopped moving and Lydia finally saw what it was.

"A Jolteon...," she whispered in awe while thinking why such are rare Pokemon was here and was protecting her.

"What the hell is happening here?" Ruben yelled in confusion taking a step back as the Jolteon advanced on him with bristling fur that sparked and crackled with electricity. "Who would help this bitch?!?!"

"Lightfoot stop!" a voice echoed from the trees along with a sharp sound that sounded, to Lydia, like somebody snapping their fingers. "You would do best to run now little boy. Unless of course you want to feel the full sting of my power," The voice ended with a hint of laughter.

"I'm outta here!" Ruben yelled as the Jolteon advanced another step in warning, baring its fangs now. Ruben turned tail and ran from the clearing, leaving behind all his 'buddies'.

Lydia climbed slowly and shakily to her feet watching the Jolteon with wearily eyes, not having any clue as if it would turn on her or not so she called out to the forest. "Are you a friend?"

"Course I am I just saved your ass."

Lydia turned and squinted into the trees where she had herd the voice echo from and slowly she saw a person materialize from the shadows. The Jolteon jumped over to the person's side and as they got closer Lydia could tell the person was female and maybe 19 at the oldest. She had brown hair that was a similar shades to Lydia's and the only thing particularly noticeable about the person was, other than the Jolteon of course, maybe her eyes that were an awkward shade of brown that looked like they were tinted red.

"Good job Lightfoot," The girl said leaning down and scratching behind the Jolteon's ear.

"Who-Who are you? Why did you just help me?" Lydia asked suspiciously. It wasn't like she wasn't thankful for being saved, quite the opposite actually, it was just that her life had always taught her to be cautious.

The person just gave her a small grin and took a couple of steps towards her while Lydia took a couple of steps backwards keeping the distance the same. The other girl frowned slightly, but only for a second.

"Who am I?" she seemed to genially ponder the question before she continued, "Well you can just call me... hmmm... I have so many names now. You can call me whatever you want and as for why I helped you I just so happened to be in the area and I saw you and your little heh... domestic squabble." The girl ended her sentence with a small flourish of hand.

Lydia officially labeled her as weird and thought 'Great first I get mobbed and then I get saved by some loony. Wonder what her version of a non-domestic squabble would be.' Lydia rolled her eyes slightly before she asked "Well what's your middle name then?"

The 'loony' seemed to think about for a second and then slowly said "Apples. My middle name is Apples."

'Yep, she's lost it.' Lydia thought as she watched 'Apples' bend down and whisper something into her Jolteon's ear giving Lydia a sideways glance a sideways glance in the process. When she was done the Jolteon dashed forward and away into the trees.

"Aren't you afraid it won't come back?" Lydia asked watching the Jolteon run away.

"My Pokemon love me. They always come back," Apples said walking foreword again, putting a slight accent to the always. Lydia held her ground which seemed to anger and please Apples at the same time.

"You're a good child, but you should know not to talk and associate yourself with strangers. It can be dan-ger-ous," Apples whispered the last part into Lydia's ears. Lydia had to suppress a shiver as Apples breath tickled her spine with every word. She was about to tell Apples, stupid name anyway, to back off when she did it herself; backing away abruptly, wide eyed and staring.

"I have to go now. You do your best to keep out of trouble now, Lydia," Apples said walking back over to the forest and disappearing between the trees.

Lydia watched the fading figure of Apples and thought 'How do I meet these people?'

She was pulled from her thoughts however when one of the boys next to her and one slowly tried to get his feet and failing.

'Gotta get out of here they won't be too happy when they wake up,' Lydia thought high tailing it away from the Sandlot and back to the safety of the town.

Only did she realize latter that night right before she went to bed that she had never told Apples her name. "Must have heard one of the boys say it," Lydia mumbled incoherently at the verge of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Whatcha think?_


	2. Starter

**.New Beginnings//**

**by: Rian S. Dillard**

**Published: July 8th, 2007**

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG**

**Author Notes:** _Silver is my middle name, I am not getting that from the games._

**

* * *

**

**(Choose Your Starter)**

Beep!Beep!Beep!

Lydia rolled over and moodily whacked the snooze button on the alarm clock. Haha! Revenge on the damn thing!

"Just five more minutes wouldn't hurt. Professor Oak can wait can't he?" Lydia mumbled right before it hit her on what day it was.

"Ahhh I'm gonna be late!" Lydia yelled rolling out of bed and hitting the floor with a 'thunk'. She mumbled an "ow" and cursed when her clock only flashed five thirty-two at her triumphantly. Sweet victory would be the clocks and only the clocks.

It was then that Lydia remembered that she had set her clock back thirty minutes just incase she'd forgotten to pack something. Lydia threw her blanket back on the bed, not even bothering to make it, and walked over to her bathroom in a zombie like state. She wearily grabbed her toothbrush and it took her three tries to get the toothpaste on it correctly. It made her wonder if it had been a good idea or not to have set her clock back by thirty minutes. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. No really it had...

She was on the other hand happy to note that her favorite pair of clothes had dried form their blood stained adventure and that she could now take them with her. The day was looking up already.

Lydia took a quick shower and luckily that woke her up to a now conscious level so that when she got out she could wisely make the decision on which clothes to wear. She finally settled on wearing an old pair of black jeans with a tank top and her hair done tied up in a red scarf.

She went down stairs and was happily greeted by her mother who had a cheery smile on and some eggs cooking in a frying pan. When the eggs where finally done Lydia inhaled them down like a weird vacuum hybrid (no pun intended) while her mother noted that she was down earlier than usual.

Lydia paused in her destruction of the eggs and answered with a smile that she didn't want to be late for her big day. Her smile did however weaken slightly as she saw a small part inside her mom break at her words. She could tell she was trying to hold it together for Lydia's big day.

When she finally conquered her breakfast Lydia went up stairs and retrieved her pack. When she came back down her mother was waiting for her with a big hug goodbye. Lydia had been very surprised the night before when her mom had announced at the dinner table that she would not be able to go with Lydia to Pallet Town the next day. Lydia at first was slightly shocked and hurt, but then she thought about it. The last thing her mom wanted to see was her little baby leave and she probably decided to stay home so she wouldn't risk ruining Lydia's big day again.

Lydia closed the front door behind her softly as she looked out in front of her. Her front yard was still wet and sticky form the morning dew and Lydia felt a stab of sadness strike at her heart. Never again would she have to shimmy down the gutter or pray that the window wouldn't squeak and get her caught. Maybe she would miss it all. Naw, all right maybe a little, are you happy now?

She walked through Blueburry Town's main street and looked down sadly at all the little shops that she had plagued when she was a little kid, wishing that she had more time.

'But I don't. So let's get moving,' she told her self looking down at her Pokewatch and flipping it a couple of times for fun between watch and compass mode trying to take her mind off about leaving.

She got to the beginning of the path that led to the South Eastern Gate and took a deep breath. She could do this. The thing that attacked that Pidgey has probably moved on to somewhere else.

'At least I hope,' she thought and scolded herself heavily.

She pushed herself down the path and when she got to the area where the Pidgey died she was surprised that all of the blood that had been on the road was gone. Except, she noted, for the trees. They would forever have the bloodstains on them until the day they died.

Lydia felt extremely relived when she finally saw the end of the forest and the South Eastern Gate that marked the road to Pallet. As she got closer to the gate she admired it a tiny bit, she always did. They just always had such neat designs on them.

As she stared down the road that lead to Pallet she smiled softly at the thought that she had had such a rough time that she should get all three starters for her trouble, but she knew that would never happen.

The road to Pallet really wasn't that long, at least compared to the other cities, and you could make it there easily in just an hour of walking. The sad thing was that many Trainers didn't even know about Blueburry Town and often time stumbled upon it by accident, if they even found it at all. Blueburry Town was a very good town to stock up on supplies and the forest provided a nice habitat for Pokemon, as Lydia had plainly seen earlier.

'Or maybe,' she thought dully, 'they would still pass it up for favor of Viridian and its Gym. Everybody wanted to battle Blue.'

Lydia kept up a good pace and arrived in Pallet with plenty of time to spare. When she got to the gate she was thoroughly surprised to see a whole gaggle of people there. Some of them were waving signs, others had noise makers, and still others were just plainly screaming their head off. Lydia went by them rather quickly, blushing from all the attention.

'They always make it a big deal out of it,' she thought in her retreat.

She made her way over to Professor Oak's laboratory, remembering where it was from last time, and had to wait in front of his security gate. She leaned against the brick wall and watched in some amusement all the other newer, younger, Trainers pace nervously. She had no reason to be nervous though she had seen all of this before.

First they would wait and wait and wait until either the time limit ran out or all of the new Trainers got there, then Professor Oak would take all of them up to his mansion and give them a huge speech about being nice and raising your Pokemon with love, then they would finally get to choose which starter they wanted, get some Pokeballs, and maybe a map, and then he'd kick them out and say good luck and have a nice day. See she remembered the process.

"Yo, half breed! What are you doing here?"

"Go away Ruben!" Lydia said not even looking up, feeling a stab of hatred towards him. "You know I'm here for the same reason you are. We only have a couple hours left, so just buzz off." See that was some what diplomatic enough.

"You know I can't do that. It's my job in the world to make sure half breeds like you know your place. Hell not even half breeds all Hoeans and Johteans should know their place under the mighty Kantean Race," he said putting his hands behind his head and smirking.

"Whatever Ruben," Lydia said rolling her eyes she had heard all this speech before. He was just being his usual pain in the ass self.

"Awww, are the little kitties squabbling," a voice sang above them in a slightly mocking tone.

Ruben and Lydia both looked up at the same time and yelled "It's you!" seeing Apples lying on top of the security gate's brick wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Lydia and Ruben asked, glaring at each other. They both hated when this happened. They would suddenly start saying the same thing at the exact same time. It was just plain creepy.

"Business," Apples said plainly. "Oh look more little kitties."

Apples smiled as some of the other kids, noticing the commotion, were coming towards them wondering what the hell was happening.

"We're not cats," Ruben said crossing his arms giving her a dirty look.

"But you are little kitties are you not?" Apples asked cocking her head. She loved playing games.

"I think you mean kiddies."

"Nope, I mean kitties," she said smiling as she jumped off the wall the wall. Lydia and Ruben both jumped back instinctively, not particularly wanting to get closer to this 'loony'.

"How many little kitties are there today? Hmm," Apples continued ignoring the two as she made a quick count of all the kids. Her eyes lingered in the shadows for a moment before she finished saying "Goodie, all of us are here. Shall we go in then?"

"Wait a second! Where's Professor Oak?!" Ruben said in suspicion. A couple of other kids voiced the same opinion and Lydia had to wonder if they were part of his gang.

"The Professor is very busy at the moment, so he sent me down to fetch you. We need to go now if you want to get your Pokemon. You've been waiting your whole life for this moment don't-waste-it," Apples warned as she turned around and punched some numbers into the security system's lock.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Ruben asked walking right up to her.

"Who I am is whom you see in front of you," Apples said as the gate opened and starting to walk up the path that led to the Professor's mansion and laboratory with out another word.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Ruben yelled fuming as the other kids started to walk past him.

"Yes I diiiiid!" Apples voice sang back at him.

"Just call her Apples for now," Lydia said standing next to Ruben, who looked like he was about to catch on fire. He just gave her a funny look.

"What kind of name is Apples?"

"It's what she told me. Come on let's catch up before were left behind," Lydia said starting to head up after the rest of the group. Ruben nodded and they both ran up the hill wondering if it was a good idea to follow this Apples person or not.

But as they got up to the top of the hill and to the Professor's mansion, much to everybody's surprise, Apples led them past it and into the laboratory. This worried Lydia slightly because the last time the Professor had given them their starters it was at the mansion, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Apples, on the other hand, spent the whole time easily dodging all the kid's questions with cryptic remarks of her own and by the end of the trip both Lydia and Ruben were quite annoyed with her. The other kids seemed too scared to really ask her anything of importance.

"Here we are," Apples said stopping suddenly at one of the many random doors in the place. "In here you will get your first Pokemon. Choose carefully as this Pokemon will be your closet Partner that you will ever have. Now enter and wait and I will go and fetch the Professor." Apples ushered the kids into the room and closed the door. There was an audible click as the door locked itself and Lydia thought they were all going to die.

"She's weird," one of the children said after a couple minutes of stunned silence.

"Yeah, and creepy too," another one agreed.

"Bet she's a space alien."

"Or she got abducted by some."

Soon the other children were gossiping and whispering about Apples and her abduction while Lydia and Ruben ignored them as they both looked around the room. It was a pretty interesting room after all. In the center was good sized machine with some Pokeballs on top. Each Pokeball had a picture of what ever, Lydia presumed, Pokemon they held inside them. Lydia recognized a couple of the pictures but not all of them.

The door suddenly opened causing the kids to jump as Apples came in with the Professor in tow. "May I introduce Professor Oak, kitties," Apples said with a small flourish.

"Hello and as you have just heard from Silver I am Professor Oak," The Professor said in his normal serious manner.

Lydia and Ruben just stared at Apples/Silver, who just gave them a smile and a small wave. "Wait a minute I thought your name was Apples," Ruben finally said cutting off the Professor at whatever he was talking about. Ruben crossed his arms and scowled heavily at Silver.

"Apples?" Professor Oak questioned looking at Silver with a questioning look.

"I was hungry and I had just passed through an apple grove. What did you expect?" Silver said with another small flourish of hand.

"More of your games?"

"Nope I was bored," she smiled at the Professor.

"Huh, anyway I know you are all excited to get your first Pokemon, but there is something I would like to tell you first," The Professor continued like there was no interruption at all.

Lydia sighed slightly knowing what was about to happen, the speech, the big speech about raising your Pokemon with love and care, yatty, yatty, yatta and a bunch of crap.

Sometime during the speech, Lydia didn't know when, Silver had slipped into the shadows and was not staring at all the kids with slight amusement. Lydia couldn't help but to keep flashing her warning looks and Silver just answered them with a smirk and a wave. Lydia still felt like Silver was going to slit all their throats at any given second but there was nothing she could about now. Hey she wasn't being paranoid... okay maybe a little, but better paranoid than dead I always say.

"And that is all I have to say," Professor Oak finally finished and couldn't help but Lydia stretch out her back. His speech had lasted almost forty-five minutes.

"Now is the time you have been waiting for, it's time to get your first Pokemon," Professor Oak said with a smile as he lead the way over to the machine that Lydia and Ruben had been studying earlier. "As you can see," he continued, "this machine contains several Pokeballs and above each Pokeball is a picture of what Pokemon is inside. You must choose carefully for this will be your partner for almost the rest of your life." Lydia smiled softly, slightly amused, at the almost exact same quote.

"Now it's time for the first one of you to pick your Pokemon and that person will be Lydia," Professor Oak said as Lydia's jaw dropped.

'How in the world did I get chosen to be the first chooser?' She thought stunned.

"Hey how come-" Ruben started to complain but he was quickly silenced by a seething glare from Silver. Ruben settled instead into a silent rage, but he kept quiet under Silver's watch.

"Go on, pick," Silver coaxed from the corner still watching Ruben. "You have been waiting the longest out of all of them. You got denied last time, so you should be first this time." Lydia glared at Silver wondering how the hell she knew that much about her.

Lydia, however, took her advice and slowly walked up to the machine staring at all the pictures. This was going to be harder than she thought and out of all of them she only knew what four of the Pokemon were.

'Might as well go with something I know,' she thought tentatively as she said "I pick... this one." She reached out her hand and grabbed a Pokeball. Last night right before she had gone to sleep she had inwardly decided what to pick if it came down to the three main starters and she just hoped that she had chosen the right one.

"Why don't you let us see your new Pokemon," Silver suggested from her corner. Lydia looked up questioning at the Professor who nodded that it was okay.

"Okay. I choose you!" Lydia said throwing the Pokeball to the floor. In a flash of white light there was suddenly a small, blue turtle.

"Squirtle?" It questioned looking at Lydia with huge brown eyes.

"Are you going to nickna-" Silver started before she was cut off by Ruben who was getting so impatient that he didn't even fear Silver's wrath now.

"Okay she got her Pokemon. Now can we just get on with it!?!" he yelled crossing his arms and noticeably tapping his foot.

"Hissy, hissy," Silver said walking forward and shoving a finger into his chest. "You should have some more patience. You might get some more friends that way."

Lydia visibly saw Ruben turn red as he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling back. Lydia admired his self control but at the same time wondered why he didn't respond, she would have killed Silver a while ago.

"Good boy. In reward why don't we say that Ruben here goes next? Huh, Professor Oak?" Silver asked smirking slightly.

"I see no harm in it. Ruben you may now choose your Pokemon," Oak agreed with a nod.

"Bushaw!" he yelled in a slightly higher voice than his norm as he ran forward, ignoring the glares from the other children. "I choose this one!" He yelled grabbing the ball containing a Charmander without a second thought. "Yes! I will get a mighty Charizard and defeat you all!"

"Sit down, Ruben. It' cool you got your Pokemon, but can we just get on with it!" Silver said mimicking Ruben's voice, causing the other kids to laugh.

"Humph." Ruben stalked over to the corner where Lydia was with her Squirtle and waited, watching the other children get their Pokemon dully.

"Do we all have our Pokemon now?!? I wanna get outta here!" Ruben whined after what seemed like forever. Everybody had to have gotten their Pokemon by now.

"You can wait a bit more can't you Ruben. There is still one more person left," Silver said waving a finger at him.

"Who hasn't gotten their Pokemon yet?" Ruben asked looking around seeing all the other kids holding Pokeballs or playing with their Pokemon.

"Him," Silver said pointing across the room into the shadows. Lydia and Ruben squinted and they saw a small boy with silver gray locks of hair and purple-blue eyes. Lydia thought that he looked strangely familiar. Maybe she had seen him before or something but he was like one of those people that you see but never really remember, like a blur.

The boy stepped out of the shadows and looked at Silver. "You've noticed me the whole time. How did you? Not many people notice me," He said in a quiet voice. It wasn't a put down more as he said it like it was fact.

"I have a friend who does the same thing you do. I'm pretty used to it by now," Silver said smiling and tilting her head. "Otherwise...," she trailed off.

"Is your name Zex Ienzo?" Professor Oak asked him reading off a list of names.

"Yes I am," Zex said walking towards the machine without a second thought.

"It's time to pick your partner. I know there aren't that many left, but I hope the one you want is here," Oak said almost apologetically.

"Don't worry the one I want is here," Zex said picking up a Pokeball, without a second thought, and releasing it.

Lydia stared at the Pokemon that popped out with absolute wonder. She had no idea what in the world it was. It looked just like a purple blob with eyes and a mouth and maybe that was all it really was.

"What is it?" Lydia asked as it floated around Zex.

"It's a Ghastly. They live all around my home town," Zex said watching its movements. "It's a ghost type Pokemon. They're my favorite."

"Oh."

Lydia had herd of ghost type Pokemon before but she never thought she'd actually get to see one, at least not this early in her adventure.

"Now you may leave," Silver said suddenly trying to usher them out the door with out warning. "There is much work to be done and none of it evolves you. Now shoo! Oh Zex, Lydia could you both wait a minute." Lydia's heart fell as Silver called her name. What else did the loony want with her?

"I need you to wait outside though. I'll be there in a minute," Silver said with a small gesture to Lydia.

'Didn't she just tell me to wait here through? Oh whatever,' Lydia thought following the other kids outside.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Oak said as Silver nodded to him. "You have all the materials you'll need?"

"Yes sir," Silver saluted.

"Good. Send me any information you can get," Silver nodded thanks and an agreement to the Professor as he left via the back door.

"What do you want?" Zex asked crossing his arms as his Ghastly hovered slowly by his shoulder sensing his tension.

"I have a very special gift for you and only for you, Zex. You like Pokemon of the Night don't you; the Dark and Ghost types?" Silver asked and Zex tentatively nodded his head in reply, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Then I am going to give you this," Silver said taking a Pokeball out of her belt and handing it to Zex.

"A Pokemon?" Zex questioned in awe as he accepting the ball like it was a precious gem. Why was she giving this to him?

"Sort of, open it and find out," she smiled and tilted her head.

Zex spun the ball lightly in his fingers and then threw it on the floor. A flash of white light appeared and in its place was a small brown egg.

"A PokeEgg…. How did you get one of these? They are really hard to get unless you're a Breeder," Zex said picking the egg up carefully staring at Silver with a new found wonder.

"Care for that egg. Inside there is a rare Pokemon called an Eevee, raise it to be your closest friend, other than your Ghastly of course, and then train it to be a Pokemon of the Night and it will eventually evolve into a Dark Pokemon called an Umbreon. I think this egg will be happy with you. Don't you think?" Silver said smiling and walking towards the door to leave.

"Wait! How do you have an Eevee Egg and why are you giving it to me? You could sell this Egg for a lot of money instead," Zex asked clenching his fist. Silver stopped walking and turned around; a small smirk in place.

"Because I am a Breeder, a true Breeder, not one of those fakes that proclaim themselves one because they accidentally mated their Pokemon once; I do it for a living. Plus Eevee's are my specialty and you seem like a nice kid. An Umbreon would fit you per-fect-ly," Silver said opening the door and leaving. Zex stood there alone with his Ghastly both of them staring at the Egg.

"I will keep it safe," Zex vowed to the empty silence.

2 - 2

Lydia paced outside, moodily, waiting for Silver and Zex to come out. 'Maybe I should just run?' She pondered for a second. 'No Silver would probably use some evil power to control my mind or something.' Lydia turned as the door opened and Silver came walking out.

"Where's Zex?"

"He'll be coming out soon. He probably pondering, thinking, brooding, whatever you want to call it," Silver said putting her hands behind her head. "Don't worry I didn't kill him or harm him in anyway, shape, or form," she added looking back and seeing Lydia's look.

"So what do you want with me?" Lydia asked running to catch up with Silver.

"After long debate I have decided to follow you on your journey and assist you in anyway I can," Silver said not noticing the fact that Lydia had come to a complete stop.

"Wait second! When-"

"We will be leaving immediately," Silver said turning around and smiling.

"When did I agree to this? Aren't you Professor Oak's lab assistant? Doesn't he need you to experiment on and-and stuff like that!" Lydia yelled. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm not the Oak's assistant. I just stopped by to get some Pokemon from him. It just so happened to be at the same time that you and the others got your Pokemon. Isn't that strange? It seemed almost like it was planned," Silver mused.

"Bullshit! There is no way in hell you're coming with me!" Lydia yelled. This was worse than having Ruben suddenly pronounce a sudden love for her, at least he was sane.

"You have a very bad mouth for somebody your age and I think so, especially since I have your pack" Silver smiled as she supported Lydia's backpack on one of her arms.

"When did you get-? Hey! Come back here!" Lydia yelled starting to chase after the fleeing Silver.

"Are all girls that strange?" Zex asked his Ghastly, peering from the door way out into the hall and seeing the two run away.

"Ghastly!" the Pokemon answered happily and Zex sighed assuming that that meant a yes.

"Why do I always get stuck with the weirdoes?" Zex wondered as he headed out of the mansion and into the forest following the footsteps of a hundred trainers before him and the hundred of trainers yet to come.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Aren't cameos great! If you figure out who it is yay! for you, if you can't go play some video games!_


	3. Pack

**.New Beginnings//**

**by: Rian S. Dillard**

**Published: July 12th, 2007**

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**

**Author Notes:** _Right now I currently have no spell check so please excuse any excessive spelling and grammar mistakes._

**

* * *

**

**(The Pack)**

"How long are you going to follow me?" Lydia asked Silver bitterly. "And what the hell are you looking for anyway?"

Right now the two were currently taking a break in their continuous trudge through the forest. Lydia was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed moodily watching Silver scan the ground for the umbillionth time.

"In order, until I get bored with you and something," Silver said looking around. As she was looking Lydia could've of sworn she saw her sniff the ground a couple of times. All she needed was evidence.

"You've been doing that for the last day and a half. What gives?" Lydia sighed as she slid down the tree and took a seat next to the trunk. "And do you even know where we are? We should have hit Viridian City yesterday."

"Oh Viridian's somewhere that way," Silver crouching on her knees and pointing behind her, in the opposite direction they were traveling.

"Then why have we been going this way!?!" Lydia yelled resting her head on her knees.

"Because," Silver said in her sing song voice.

"Don't be a jackass," Lydia said in exasperation. She had been dealing with these stupid games for almost two days straight. It was starting to get on her nerves, big time!

"Because I'm looking for my Pokemon, there are you happy now?" Silver said in an almost rhetorical way as she stood up, ignoring Lydia's no. "And I think I just found the trail, maybe."

"Wait a second are you talking about that Jolteon? I warned you it wouldn't come back. Hey get back here!" Lydia yelled getting to her feat as Silver took off running. "You still have my money!"

"Then catch up!" Silver's voice echoed with a laugh back to Lydia through the trees.

"I hate you!" Lydia yelled trying to keep up. On flat out land she could beat anybody in a foot race, just not in these damn trees.

"Aaahh Dammit!" she cursed as a low hanging branch caught on her shirt. She spent a couple of minutes getting it untangled and cursed when she realized she had lost Silver. She was the only one who knew how to get to Viridian City. 'And she has my wallet.' Lydia added bitterly.

After a couple minutes of pondering, Lydia finally decided to go in the general direction that she had seen Silver travel in. She was lucky because after about fifteen minutes of looking she stumbled into a clearing with Silver standing in the middle with her back turned.

Lydia walked closer relived and said "Finally here you are! What are you- Oh god..." she stopped walking forward abruptly as she saw an all too familiar Pokemon standing in front of Silver on a ruined stump.

"The Pokemon that killed the Pidgey," Lydia mumbled taking a step back. Silver didn't even respond from her little staring contest. "Silver we have to get outta here! We have to run-" Lydia started but she was cut off with a hand motion and a "shhh!" from Silver. Lydia watched in horror as Silver's eyes widened and the rings on the Pokemon started to glow.

"That's good, very good," Silver muttered unconsciously coming out of her trance. She stood up from her crouching position and turned, surprised to see Lydia right behind. "Oh hello Lydia, how long have you been there?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Long enough to be officially freaked out! What the hell just happened and what the hell is that thing?" Lydia asked taking a step back as the Pokemon started to growl in warning. Maybe it didn't like being called a thing. Would you?

"Hush Shadow," Silver said in small reprimand. The Pokemon lowered its ears, feeling bad, but it got over it quickly as Silver unconsciously scratched it behind its ear. "This, my friend, is my Umbreon," Silver said turning to Lydia.

"That's your Pokemon! That thing has been killing other Pokemon! How could you just let it run about wild," Lydia yelled out in anger. How could that killer of a Pokemon possibly belong to somebody and worse yet how could somebody live with themselves knowing that they had let it become a killer?

"You have herd of Heart Linking haven't you? You know with the Heartenbrace plant a Trainer and their Pokemon eat it and their hearts become bound to each other," Silver explained crossing her arms.

"Yeah, a bit," Lydia nodded her head wondering what the hell that had anything to do with the conversation. She had been briefly taught about it in school and all that she remembered was that the plant only grew in the Johto region and that many discounted the stories about people linking hearts with Pokemon as false saying they were just getting high instead.

"Well the stories about Heartenbrace are true and I have successfully Heart Linked with my Umbreon," Silver said proudly as if that made the whole thing better.

"So what! That doesn't mean you can let it run around as it pleases! That thing nearly killed me!" Lydia yelled getting angry. That didn't make it better at all.

"This 'thing' didn't nearly kill you. I sent my Shadow to follow you and he got a bit hungry," Silver said with a small flourish. "So he found a Pidgey and ate it. You just happen to stumble back upon him while he was eating," Silver ended turning away from Lydia and glancing at her over her shoulder.

"So you sent it after me to kill me is that it!"

"No I didn't Lydia! Ahh! Look I stopped in Blueburry town to stock up on supplies. I saw you and you piqued my interest especially after a found out that you were going to become a new Trainer, so I sent my Umbreon to follow you. That's it end of story!" Silver yelled starting to get frustrated. "Dammit!"

"So you're stalking me then!"

"Yes! ... No! No. That's not the point!"

"Yes it is and that still doesn't explain why you let your Umbreon kill that Pidgey, just like those stupid outsiders from the Johto and Hoenn Regions!" Lydia said taking out her anger on a nearby rock by kicking it and sending it flying.

"Maybe because I am from the Johto Region, duh," Silver said like it was an obvious and well known fact. "A life of a Pidgey means absolutely nothing to me. We have plenty of them over in Johto. How do you think I got the Heartenbrace Plant?"

"You're from the Johto Region!"

"Captain Clever!" Silver sang and Lydia just ignored her.

"You mean you're one of the people who self proclaimed themselves Masters, killed half the Pokemon population, and made my life a living hell!" Lydia turned around quickly, trying to hold back tears. She would not let this person see her cry.

"No Lydia, it's not like that. Not all of us are like that," Silver said taking a couple of steps towards Lydia concern in her voice. This was not turning out at all like it was supposed to.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lydia screamed and Silver backed off in surprise. "What you're saying is a lie. You were the reason those boys attacked me, because of that stupid Pidgey! You were! Just leave me alone!" Lydia ran away into the woods leaving Silver standing there dumb founded.

"Dammit! What have I gotten myself into this time?" Silver sighed asking her Umbreon, not really expecting an answer back. "Oh well might as well find everybody else too. It'll be a lot faster with you helping me, Shadow."

"Umbre!" Shadow piped in happily.

"Go tell the others to meet here in this grove okay and I'll go find Lydia. Let's go!" Silver yelled as she and her Umbreon leapt into the trees, branching off into different directions.

'It'll take a while to find everybody but I better find Lydia first and make her listen to reason. I just hope I find her before something else does,' Silver thought diving into the brush thinking that this felt all too familiar.

3 - 3

Lydia ran ignoring the pain as the trees clutched at her; slicing her with their leaves and beating her with their branches. She had finally started to get a friend that she thought that she could actually trust. Yeah Silver was annoying, but she was fun in her own weird way. But that didn't matter now all that mattered was that she turned out to be a liar just like the rest of them.

Lydia continued to run until she thought she would collapse and actually did. It was only then that she actually started to pay attention to her surroundings. The forest was so thick here with big black leaves that the afternoon sunlight barely pierced the foliage at all. The good thing about that was that it was quite cool here and in the distance Lydia thought that she could here the sound of running water.

'Man I'm thirsty and water would sound really good right now,' Lydia thought changing her direction. The only bad thing though was that now that she was walking at a more reasonable pace she could suddenly feel all the cuts and bruises that she had gained on her little run. She looked down and saw that there was blood all over her arms and now it hurt ten times worse. How come after you see the blood it always hurt worse?

Lydia parted through some light brush and was happy to find a low current stream. It was in a small meadow and the foliage was shallow enough here so that patches of sunlight struck through here and there. It was a good thing to because all the sweat on Lydia's skin had dried and she was now feeling extremely chilled.

She walked up to the stream and hesitantly looked into the stream. "I look like shit," she said seeing her reflection. Sticks and leaves were now caught up in her unruly hair and there were also numerous blood spots on her face as well.

"Maybe Silver is right I curse too much," Lydia said suddenly. "Well whatever," she finished as the thought quickly left her mind as she settled on the task of cleaning herself up. Her hair did not want to give up its hold on all the things it had collected on her little run.

When she finally managed to coax everything out of her hair's death like grip she finally looked around, admiring the scenery. Lydia pondered letting her Squirtle out to play in the stream since it was a Water Pokemon and finally decided on what the hell let it have some fun. A couple of seconds later her Squirtle was happily playing in the water.

She watched her Squirtle for a couple of minutes and that was when she realized that she didn't really know anything about her Squirtle. Sure she knew things in general about Squirtle but nothing in particular about her Squirtle. Hell she didn't even know if it was a guy or a girl for crying out loud.

'Silver would know,' Lydia thought bitterly and she wondered again on how Silver had tricked her so easily. But of course she should have known, she mentally scolded herself, Silver was so odd that there was no way she could have been from Kanto.

"Squirtle! Squir!"

Lydia's head shot up as she heard the cry and gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

4 - 4

"Lydia! Lydia! Lyyyyy-ddddddiiiiiii-aaaaaa!" Silver called out to the forest. She sighed when the only thing that echoed back to her was her own voice.

"This won't do, this won't do at all," Silver said out loud to no one in particular as she sat down and pondered for a moment. "That's it I have an idea!" Silver yelled suddenly jumping up.

She then proceeded to walk over to the nearest tree and, to what would look like to a passerby, starting to size it up. She finally nodded her approval, took a couple steps back, and launched herself at the tree. She landed with a hard 'thump' and closed her eyes for a second trying to reclaim the air that had been knocked out of her. She suddenly felt herself start to slide back down the tree and made a mad scramble back up it just managing to grab a nearby branch. She hauled herself up on top of it and took a couple of seconds to rest before she started to climb up the tree.

She made it up the first half without incident but almost fell out when she hit the half way mark. As she was climbing a Hoothoot suddenly popped out one of the tree's many hallows, nearly causing her a heart attack. The Hoothoot was equally surprised at seeing a human up in its tree and was having strong inclinations to peck it out.

"You surprised me," Silver said clutching her chest where her heart would be. "Well I guess I'll see you later," she added the last part seeing the Hoothoot's gaze start to narrow.

"Hoot," the Pokemon said in warning as it watched the human start to climb its tree again still wondering if it should still peck it out.

Luck was with Silver today because she got up the rest of the way without any other incident but as she got to the top she realized a fatal flaw in her plan.

"Dammit!" she cursed. The tree she had climbed was about twice as short as all the other ones. There was no way she was going to be able to spot Lydia from this pitiful height.

"Well so much for that idea," Silver said crossing her arms and leaning against the bow of the tree. "Better start getting down and think up of a new idea."

And with that last thought she started her trek down the tree. She got three fourths of the way down before she paused; she had hurriedly shuffled past the Hoothoot. She would have to jump the rest of the way down and she hated jumping from heights. It wasn't that fact that she was scared of heights it was more as she didn't jumping from the heights.

"Shit," Silver said looking around and seeing that there was no other way down except for jumping. So she slowly worked up her courage and jumped. She landed on the ground with her heart beating frantically in her chest and she looked at the height she had just jumped.

"Aww Dammit," she said that she was in fact taller than the jump. She hated her phobia.

Putting that problem aside she sat down on the ground and settled on her old one. How was she going to find Lydia? She toyed with many ideas but rejected all of them. She was so deep in thought though that she failed to notice the steady rise in the temperature around her.

"Damn it's hot," she said finally noticing the heat. She stood up to stretch and to hopefully get rid of some of the heat. And it was a good thing that she did too at the moment that she did because the next second right where she would have been a flame of heat and fire shot past her.

"Whoa!" she yelled suddenly jumping back as the heat singed her legs and threatened to set her pants on fire.

'Wait a second I know that hotspot,' Silver thought batting away the flames. She quickly stood up, put her hands to her lips, and blew a loud, sharp whistle.

"Firefoot!" she yelled and she only had to wait a second as her Flareon mad a sharp U-turn and came speeding back to her.

"Hey Firefoot," Silver said in greeting as her Flareon slowly came to a stop in front of her. "Are any of the others around?" she asked and her Flareon gave her a look before it nodded its head once.

"You're defiantly a Pokemon of many words," Silver said sarcastically as the Flareon tilted its head and glared. "Well whatever, hey could you help me find my friend? I kinda misplaced her in the forest."

The Flareon just continued to glare.

"Hey, hey, hey what's the look for? I'm not the one that's lost she is," Silver said defensively crossing her arms. The Flareon continued to give glare, but it finally shook its head in agreement.

"Yay you're not being moody right now!" Silver said as she clapped her hand

The Flareon gave her a warning growl that clearly stated that it didn't have to help her if it didn't want to.

"Sorrrry, sheash," she said hastily feeling the air heat up again in response to its anger. 'Out of all my Pokemon I had to run into I had to get the one that's in a hissy mood,' she thought in despair.

"Here follow this scent," Silver said turning and digging into her pocket. She finally turned back holding a small red and blue money pouch. The same exact one that she had taken from her earlier. And who said being a slight thief didn't have its advantages.

Her Flareon gave the pouch a couple of sniffs before it suddenly gave out a growl and tore off into the woods with Silver in hot pursuit, no pun intended.

5 - 5

Lydia gasped as her Squirtle talked her with a nearly blinding speed.

"What's wrong with you?!?" she managed to gag out as her Pokemon proceeded to crush her wind pipe. The Squirtle responded by pointing frantically over to where it had just been playing in the water. Lydia wisely used the opportunity to pry its hands off of her.

"I don't see anything," Lydia said getting up and peering into the water, resisting the urge to clutch her neck. 'Stupid Pokemon,' she thought as the Squirtle kept pointing to the water.

"Come on over here. See there's nothing wrong with the water," Lydia said getting annoyed and walking over to the creek and splashing the water softly.

The Squirtle just shook its head in a definite 'no' for a response.

"Idiot," Lydia muttered looking into the water. She blinked into it a couple of times before she realized that the water was blinking right back at her.

"Ah!" she yelled jumping backwards and scooting back. "What the hell is that?"

Her ever faithful Squirtle, however, just jumped inside her backpack cowering and leaving Lydia to fend for herself.

Soon a head poked out of the water that was quickly followed by a body and a tail. Lydia backed up in awe as the Pokemon in front of her shook the water off its body. She didn't know what it was but she knew that it was beautiful as it slowly dried itself off.

'Looks kinda like a mermaid,' Lydia thought as it turned its head to look at her twitching its tail now and then. It had iridescent light blue scales that intermixed with its fur making it look wet even when it was out of the water. A mane of web like skin encircled its neck and slowly branched down its back into a row of ridges that were a dark navy blue. As the Pokemon shook its head getting off the lose droplets of water the skin on its mane flex slightly letting Lydia know it was for more than looks.

"How pretty and graceful," Lydia said watching it start to groom itself carefully.

She suddenly remembered her Squirtle and hissed "Squirtle! Get out here!" The Pokemon popped out of her backpack and shook its head a couple of times before it dove back in and Lydia frowned. Her Pokemon was a wuss and she was going to have to work on its courage levels.

Lydia soon forgot about her Squirtle and settled herself on watching the blue manned Pokemon in front of her for a couple of minutes. She was quite content until a menacing howl split the air. She looked around fearfully for the source and jumped as a second howl echoed it, a third, a fourth, until a whole chorus started up.

"Dammit!" Lydia cursed as her Squirtle started shaking up a storm in her backpack and the fur on the blue manned Pokemon started to bristle. She knew she was in trouble if the Pokemon started to react.

Lydia didn't have to wait long to find the source of the howling because they quickly came to her. Black shapes were suddenly darting across the shadows, never in the same spot for more than a second causing Lydia to never get a good look at whatever they were.

She quickly turned away from the black shapes and yelled "Quick go! Run!" to the blue manned Pokemon, but it just stood there with its fur bristling and gave her a look that said that it was not going to leave no matter what she told it.

A sharp growl pulled Lydia's attention away from the blue manned Pokemon and back to the shapes. She turned and saw a dog like Pokemon that she recognized as a Poochyena sniffing at her backpack and slowly taking its teeth to it.

"Hey get away from there!" she yelled in warning as she waved her hands trying to scare the dog away. The Poochyena ignored her and continued sniffing her bag with renewed vigor trying to get into the pack smelling food.

Lydia looked around until she found a good sized rock and chucked it at the dog. The rock struck the Poochyena on its back and it quickly ran away into the trees with its tail between its legs.

"Stupid dog!" Lydia yelled in triumph but it wasn't long lasting because when she walked over to her backpack she saw in dismay that it was now ruined. She picked it up by its torn handle and cursed as all the contents came spewing out, including her Squirtle.

"Useless thing," she said grabbing a Pokeball from her belt and recalling it.

Lydia jumped as the chorus of howls that had become silent started up again. She started to frantically shove the stuff back inside her backpack, trying to block the hole at the bottom with her hand so that all the contents didn't come out again. The Pokeballs however kept escaping her grasp and rolling away so she just forgot about them having bigger fish to fry.

A shadow suddenly fell over her and she looked up, gasping, as she saw a Mightyena with a scar over one eye and a half chewed ear standing in front of her. "C-c-crap," she managed to mutter feeling the Pokemon's Intimidate seep into her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw more Poochyena and Mightyena meld away from the trees.

'This must be the Pack Leader,' Lydia thought as the Mightyena in front of her started to flatten out its body and growl deeply.

"Lydia I found you!"

Silver's voice broke Lydia free of the Intimidate and she looked up to see Silver come running out of the bushes with an orange furred Pokemon by her side. She kept taking more and more steps away from the bushes and closer to Lydia until she stopped frozen stiff as she saw all the Poochyena and Mightyena around her, all of which were now focused on her.

"Oh so this is what they were hunting," Silver said visibly paling. The orange furred Pokemon started to bristle next to her and Silver looked up and saw the blue ridged Pokemon. "I see you found my Vaporeon," she said backing up slowly. "I am gonna go now."

"Hey! Get back here!" Lydia yelled as Silver turned tail and ran. Silver turned around, running backwards to yell something but she never got to because she smacked head long into a tree and passed out.

"Fuk" Lydia cursed. Silver, her only source of help, was now passed out on the floor and because she had cursed too loudly she now had all of their attention. Yeah she had to work on her cursing problem.

The Pack started to come closer and closer to Lydia with bared fangs and unsheathed claws. Lydia took up a fighting stance knowing the effort was futile but it couldn't hurt to go down with a fight. She was highly surprised though when the blue manned Pokemon stood in front of her and took the first blow.

'What was it doing?' Lydia wondered in awe until she looked over at Silver's unconscious form and saw that the orange Pokemon that she had brought with her was protecting her. A smile spread on Lydia's face as she realized that she might actually make it out of here alive.

Lydia didn't have much time to dwell on the thought though because the battle drew back her attention. She didn't much to do in the battle except for staying out of the way but she did get to land a few hits of her own by chucking a couple of rocks.

The real spectacle was the two Pokemon though. They battled perfectly together. One would protect the other while it attacked and they would switch positions often keeping the enemy confused often. They were marvelous with their combination of fire and water or ice and fire attacks. Lydia was simply spell bound.

Soon the only Pokemon from The Pack still standing was their leader, the scarred Mightyena. He had a slight limp but he still growled deeply as he cautiously watched the other two Pokemon. He knew he could not make a mistake now. The other two were strong, very strong, so strong that he knew that some of his comrades would never get up again. It was then that an idea suddenly struck him and he prepared for his next attack.

Lydia gave a small scream as the Mightyena suddenly flew threw the air at her; her two protectors didn't even have time to react to the attack. She stumbled back ward tripping over a Pokeball in the process that had rolled out of her backpack from earlier. She landed with a small 'umph' as the Pokeball when flying threw the air and hit the Mightyena square between the eyes. A flash of red blinded Lydia for a moment and her protectors and the next second the Pokeball was lying on the floor shaking a little. The two other Pokemon walked closer still in an attack position in case the Mightyena freed itself.

Lydia sat there stunned by what had just happened and there was suddenly a loud 'click' as the Pokeball stood silent and still.

Had she just caught her first Pokemon?

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** _Getting hit between the eyes is bad kitty karma._


	4. Viridian

**.New Beginnings//**

**by: Rian S. Dillard**

**Published: July 16th, 2006**

**Type: Self Insertion With**_ The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG**

**Author Notes:** _If anybody wants to suggest any ideas feel free to do so and I'll try to incorporate them into the story._

* * *

**(Viridian City)**

"Cool so this is Viridian," Lydia said as she stood in awe staring at the bright green town... uh city in front of her. It had to be at least the size of Pallet and Blueburry combined, at least!

"Yep that's Viridian City the Eternally Green Par-a-dise," Silver said standing next to Lydia, not nearly as phased by the sight as she was. Silver crossed her arms as she played lightly with the words and tilted her head.

Lydia looked questioning over at Silver and said plainly "You sound like you're quoting something."

"I am it's the City's title."

"You've been here before," Lydia stated with slight interest.

Silver took a couple of steps forward before she turned around back to Lydia and said "Who hasn't…. besides new trainers that is." Her eyes suddenly slid to Lydia and a smile split across her face as she realized the small game she could play.

"Why that means that this is your first time in the city isn't it?"

"No I've been here before once when I was two," Lydia said defensively crossing her arms. She knew it was petty but who cared.

"That-doesn't-count," Silver said shaking her finger like one would to a naughty child. "Look I am warning you now you better stick next to me like radio active glue."

"Like you do to me?" Lydia smiled.

"Yes and if it is possible do so even more." Lydia's smile quickly turned into a frown. There was no way to insult Silver was there?

Silver just continued with a slight smirk now starting to hover around Lydia in a small circle. "You are a country girl, not a bumpkin, but still a country girl to these people so you better watch what you say and do because I don't want to have to send flowers to your funeral they cost way to much money now-a-days."

"I'm gonna be the one sending flowers to your funeral if I ever get my hands on you" Lydia felt like saying but instead she said "So what makes you not a country girl in their eyes?"

"Because I how to act, what to do, and say." Silver gave a little motion to each action as she spoke to accent their importance.

"Bullshit."

"Trust me or not is up to you I really don't care either way, but I just hope that you don't end up insulting anybody with your charming attitude. Now let's go!"

Lydia blinked a couple of times stunned. One second Silver was standing next to her and the next she was running away into the city. That's when it hit her: she was getting ditched.

"Hey get back here!" Lydia yelled running after Silver feeling somehow that this scene was way too familiar.

How did Lydia and Silver suddenly get to Viridian you're wondering? Well after the battle with the Poochyena pack things had become a little hectic. Lydia had to drag an unconscious Silver out of the clearing and right when they had almost made it out of there the pack started to wake up. Luckily at that same time Silver started to wake up and they both had to run outta of there at top speed because the pack was pissed off to hell that Lydia had captured their leader.

After that Silver had had a long talk with Lydia trying to convince her that she was not the evil demon from hell that Lydia thought she was. Lydia still didn't believe her entirely. Lydia was then properly introduced to her two protectors. They were Midgewater and Firefoot a Vaporeon and a Flareon respectively.

Silver then felt obligated to give Lydia a big congratulatory hug, Lydia was still having nightmares about that, and announced happily that they could now start heading over to Viridian. Lydia had practically thrown a fit on why they were suddenly going over there now and Silver replied calmly that she had retrieved all her Pokemon and that it was perfectly fine for them to go there now. Apparently she had met up with her Umbreon and Jolteon while she and her Flareon were looking for Lydia.

"Why didn't you release them to help fight when you saw the pack then?!?!" Lydia cried.

"Because," Silver said giving Lydia a flick on the forehead, "I knew that my Firefoot and Midgewater could take care of that pack easily."

"Remind me to kill you later."

So they changed their traveling direction and started off towards Viridian. They arrived about two days later which is they currently were with Lydia chasing Silver through the city of Viridian.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Move it!" Lydia yelled as she jumped through another group of glaring people. 'I'm gonna kill her!' she thought as she finally caught sight Silver up ahead on the sidewalk about to cross the street. The light flashed green and Silver ran across the street without hesitation.

"Why do I put up with her?" Lydia sighed out loud making the other people around her hand out strange looks to her. Was it that abnormal to talk to oneself? She suddenly put on a burst of speed, broke away from the crowd, and ran across the crosswalk praying that the light didn't turn.

Luck apparently wasn't with her because the light changed right back to red right when she was in the middle of the street. There was a sudden flurry of cars and honking horns and Lydia made a desperate leap for the sidewalk. She hit the concrete and rolled to her knees thankful that none of the cars had made contact with her.

She stood up glaring causing the gaggle of people that were staring at her to back off, not wanting to be the cause of her anger. She continued to walk down the street with people hastily trying to get out of her way. She ignored them and slowly made her way closer to her target: Silver.

She walked down about a half a block before she saw her target ahead of her staring into the front window of a shop. Silver had a dreamy look on her face as she stood there in front of the building practically pressed up to the glass.

Lydia walked up to her yelling "Are you trying to ditch me?!"

Silver slowly turned to her with a "Huh?" and barely dodged a punch that Lydia had aimed at her. "Crap are you trying to kill me?!?" she yelled jumping backwards.

"That's a thought," Lydia said crossing her arms with a scowl.

"Hey don't be mad my little kitten," Silver said keeping her distance as she started to circle around Lydia defiantly not wanting to be the targets of any more attacks.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I have a very good, valid reason for why I ran off," Silver said with a tone that Lydia recognized. She had learned by this point that it meant that she was up to another game so for once she decided to back play.

"Was it so you could steal my money?" Lydia said waving her arms slightly to fend off Silver.

"Yes... I mean no, no," Silver said shaking her head backing off. "You should know by now that I always have a good reason for doing something and that is defiantly not a good reason."

Inside her head Lydia was mentally counting backwards from ten and trying to keep herself from attempting to whack Silver again. Silver as if sensing her impending doom quickly said. "Take a quick look at the building in front of you."

Lydia glanced at the building with a small amount of interest before settling her attention back to Silver. "Yeah I see it what about it?"

"You don't know what this is?! My, my, don't you know anything of the world around you?" Silver asked with a smirk and a flourish.

"You never get straight to the point do you?" Lydia said as an answer as some of the anger melted from her. She could never hold it for that long and Silver was just being her usual annoying self.

"Nope, not with you," Silver answered with a smile as she walked over to a nearby street lamp and wrapped herself around it.

"Lovely," Lydia said. "But what's the building in front of us."

"Are you sure you want to know what it is?" Silver said jumping off the pole and stalking towards Lydia with a scary amount of vigor.

"Yes I'm sure," Lydia stated holding her ground as she cautiously watched Silver come slowly towards her. This freaked her out the first time this was done to her but she was used to Silver's antics by this point and they didn't bother her as much. She still thought Silver needed heavy medication though.

"Okay if you're sure." Lydia just gave her a look that said plainly 'just get on with it or I will hurt you'.

"It's the best restaurant in town!" Silver finished with a laugh, throwing up her arms.

With out hesitation Lydia walked right up to her and smacked her on the head.

"Hey!"

"That was for being an idiot. Why in the world would I care about a stupid restaurant? If this place was a Gym, yes then I would care."

Silver rubbed her head and said defensively. "You won't battle good with an empty stomach and if you wanted the Gym its right down the street and to the left."

That piked Lydia's interest. "It is?" she asked ignoring Silver's improper grammar. She would scold her for it later now was the time to focus on the main task: finding the Gym.

"Yes but I wouldn't even think of challenging Blue if I were you. You only have two Pokemon," Silver said accenting her words by holding up two fingers, "one of which is a complete coward and the other one hasn't even been trained yet, it's still wild and untamed. The only time you've even seen it is for feeding and then he still keeps trying to bite your head off."

"Hey it's not my fault about the first one. How was I supposed to know that it had a Timid nature?" Lydia crossed her arms in a slight pout.

"It's a bit more than Timid," Silver teased regaining her normal attitude and hovering again this time a little closer so that she brushed up against Lydia now and then.

"Again not my fault," Lydia said backing off this time herself. She was so going to have to break Silver of that annoying hovering habit. "I 'm heading over to the Gym now, you coming or not?"

"Oh my God it's the a-poth-eosis!" Silver exclaimed clutching her hands to her chest with a slight smirk.

"Don't you mean the apocalypse?" Lydia asked trying to decipher what in the world Silver had said.

"No."

"Well, why is it the apo- apoth-" Lydia tried to question as she stumbled over the word.

"Apotheosis," Silver rolled her eyes. "And because, my friend, you have invited me to come with you and you normally tell me to leave you alone, get the hell away, or give you your money back."

"I still want it back and it's not that big of a deal."

"For me it is."

"Do you want me to revoke my invitation?" Lydia threatened.

"Doesn't matter to me I'll follow weather you want me to or not," Silver grinned as Lydia frowned. "But you are safe from me for now my little kitten for **I **am getting hungry and **I** am going to get some nur-ish-meant."

"Stop calling me kitten," Lydia said. "Well do whatever you want I can't stop you without doing something that'll get me arrested and/or possibly shot at, plus I know you'll find me somehow you always do so bye." Lydia finished, turned around, and started to walk towards the Gym with out even looking back behind her once.

"GOOD LUCK!" Silver called in her sing song voice ending with a laugh. 'She's too easy,' she thought fingering two of Lydia's Pokeballs that she had snuck into her pocket earlier, the ones that contained her two only Pokemon.

"Now for some food," she said with a small grin as she turned around and walked deftly into the restaurant.

6 - 6

Lydia looked up in awe at the Gym in front of her. It was huge!

"Not gonna get any where standing here like an idiot though," Lydia said again ignoring the stares of the on the streets people around. Maybe talking to ones self was weird, hmmm…

She walked defiantly up and opened the door to the Gym and steeping inside like she owned the place. She walked quickly pass the lobby, through the double doors, and smiled as she saw a battle with the Gym Leader taking place in the middle of an arena. The crowd around her screamed as Blue's Arcanine KO'd the opponents Weezing with a single Flamethrower attack.

'Silver was crazy thinking I wanted to battle him,' Lydia thought watching the opposing Trainer send out a Golem. Blue quickly switched out his Arcanine for a Nidoking and the battle continued. 'There's no way I could take on Blue and win, but it's a great experience coming here and watching.'

Lydia stayed there a while more watching the battle progress, Blue won of course but it was still fun to watch, and she even learned a couple of new tricks and battle strategies. The battled ended and a second Trainer came in and eventually a third did too. Lydia decided she would skip the third match for a step outside to stretch and get some fresh air.

She got outside and stretched heartily breathing in the air that seemed overly fresh to her because she had been inside that hot stuff Gym. She wondered vaguely how Blue could stand breathing in all that stale air for hours and hours on end. Of course though he was a Gym Leader and had been one for some time so perhaps he was used to it for sometime.

Her little break was interrupted though after a couple of minutes when a guy with short dirty brown hair and sky blue eyes came up to her with a question.

"You're a Trainer aren't you?" he asked. He was wearing a long sleeved jacket that covered a stark red shirt that Lydia was guessing was long sleeved to and along with that was a pair of pants.

'He must be dying of heat in there' Lydia thought before she said in a defensive voice "Who wants to know?" She had vague recollection of noticing this guy in the Gym staring at her and was immediately on edge.

"Cool it I mean ya no harm," he said putting his hands out defensively showing he was unarmed. His innocent act didn't quite work on Lydia though. He looked like he was about 6'3 and that was way to big for the innocent act to work even though he was quite skinny.

"Then why were you watching me through almost the whole entire battle?" Lydia asked with an accusing tone still watching him carefully and not letting her guard down even an inch.

"Would believe me if I said you were cute?" he asked taking off his hat and slapping it against his knee like an old habit. It was then that Lydia noticed that the hat he was wearing was a gambler's hat and it strangely seemed to throw his whole outfit together.

'EWWW is he flirting with me?!?'' Lydia's mind screamed.

"I guess not," the guy sighed putting his hat back on ignoring Lydia's look of revulsion. "Look I was just wondering if you were a Trainer. If you're not I'm sorry for bugging ya I just thought you would be one be one since the way you watched the matches and all. It was with a little more intensity then the rest of the fans and only Trainers seem to get that kinda look for some reason. If you are a Trainer I would love to have a battle with ya 'cause well I haven't had a decent one in ages and you look like ya be a firecracker."

Lydia's heart rushed with adrenaline as she heard him talk and sure as hell wasn't from infatuation. She hadn't had a battle against another Trainer yet and this guy looked like he was pretty weak, plus he talked funny. His accent was almost implacable though and seemed to throw off his speech style; it seemed like it almost forced.

"Sure I'll battle with you just tell me your name first."

"Oh sorry my name's Markus," he said straightening out his jacket. "What's yours?"

" Lydia. But where are we gonna battle? We can't have a match here," Lydia asked looking around and seeing that there were just too many people to have a battle here plus she didn't want to attract a crowd either.

" Lydia huh, well Lydia what about that park over there?" Markus said pointing off somewhere behind Lydia.

Lydia turned to look but she couldn't see over the heads of the crowd and she inwardly cursed her height as she agreed, having to trust this Markus that there really was a park over there and not a waste dump or something of that sort. Of course why there would be a waste dump out in the middle of a city was beyond her but you never knew.

As it turns out there was a park over and Lydia finally saw after the two of them broke away from the crowd. Once they crossed the street and got there they both headed over to a stray patch of grass next to an old sandbox that was just big enough to serve as a battle field. Once they got there and Markus immediately yelled "Ya ready for this!" with a smile as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, enlarging it at the same time. This is what he lived for.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Lydia yelled back reaching for her own Pokeball and frowning when she didn't feel anything. She looked down, starting to panic, and saw that her two filled Pokeballs were missing from her belt.

"SILVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** _Some body's gonna get in trouble._


	5. Fly

**.New Beginnings//**

**by: Rian S. Dillard**

**Published: July 20th, 2007**

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG**

**Author Notes:** _If anybody sees any spelling mistakes in any of the chapters please tell me._

**

* * *

**

**(To Fight or Fly?)**

Silver rubbed her nose and sighed as she leaned back against the chair. It had been a while since her last decent meal. She had been traveling alone for quite a while and she hadn't stopped at any restaurants or anything of the sort since she had hit last been in Pewter, preferring to eat out of the rations that she had bought or had left over. It really didn't help the fact that she and Lydia had been eating instant food packages for the last couple of days. She was getting quite sick of SpagBo (Spaghetti Bowl) day after day.

She closed her eyes and let her hands drift lazily over her Pokeballs. She could feel her Pokemon getting restless. They hadn't been let out to run in a couple of days and they were letting her know with a pounding headache. 'Maybe Heartlinking wasn't the best idea,' she thought resting her hands back on the table and mentally telling her Pokemon to can it.

She sat lazily in her chair for a couple of minutes listening to the sounds of the restaurant with mild interest. The clink of china, people talking, food being made, it all feel into Silver's ears as a hypnotic pattern. The door to the restaurant opened and a bell rung signaling the person's arrival. The person spoke and his voice was an odd bass that seemed to stand out above all the others and for some reason Silver felt as if she had heard it before. She couldn't hear the words but the tone was soothing. His voice suddenly dropped and Silver felt a small pang of regret of hearing it stop

There was a sudden noise of a chair being pulled out and a small vibration on the table. Silver opened her eyes and found a guy with hazel eyes and brown hair with red highlights sitting in front of her.

"Hey Riley I should have recognized the voice as yours," Silver said sitting up with a smile, undisturbed by the sudden appearance in front of her. "Long time no see."

"I could say the same for you Silver, is that what you're calling yourself still? Huh. What are you doing back in Viridian?" Riley asked quietly crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. "And no games," he warned.

"Would I dream of playing games with you?" Silver asked innocently with one of her trademark flourishes. Riley just gave her a look and she continued with a small laugh before her voice became serious. "Okay no games. I'm leading a new Trainer named Lydia. She just started five days ago and quite frankly she has only made it this far from sheer luck."

"She's one of the new group?" Riley frowned slightly as Silver nodded. "The rest of them are almost halfway to Pewter by now."

"We got a little detoured," Silver admitted sheepishly.

"Your fault I presume."

"Can't make an excuse there."

"Where is she now?" Riley asked as the waitress came back to check on them surprised to see another customer at the table. Riley thanked her for allowing him to sit there and ordered some food of his own. After the waitress had left he and Silver continued their conversation.

"So where is she?"

"She said she was going to the Gym," Silver said taking a small sip of her water.

"To battle?" Riley asked taking out a pack of toothpicks and chewing on the end of one. Silver smiled slightly at Riley's old habit and answered quickly.

"I don't think so but before you get mad at me I took away her Pokemon," Silver said and to prove it she took out Lydia's Pokeballs and rolling them across the table to Riley.

Riley picked up the balls and asked "What's in them?" as he started to, what would look like to any one passing by, weigh them.

"A Squirtle and a Mightyena," Silver said resting her head on one of her hands.

"That's and odd combination to have," Riley mused tossing the balls back to Silver who caught them easily with one hand.

"She caught the Mightyena by accident and Squirtle is a complete coward. Truth be told they would be totally useless in battle," Silver said hooking the Pokeballs onto her belt with out even looking down, the act so familiar to her.

"She hasn't had her first battle yet?" Riley asked with some curiosity.

"Yeah, now what are you not telling me?" Silver asked ignoring Riley's question.

"How could you tell?" Riley asked sitting up straight in his chair again not one bit disturbed by the accusation.

"You would be asking a lot more questions about Lydia not her Pokemon. You're a damn clairvoyant after all."

Riley smiled and held out his hands in defeat and said "Markus is over near the Gym. He'll probably find her. He always had a good eye for spotting Trainers, new or old."

"Ahh Markus is with, you should've known. You two are never far apart," Silver said with a grin.

"You seem happy to find out that particular piece of information," Riley said noticing her happiness.

"Why shouldn't I?" Silver asked not in the least bit embarrassed. It was common knowledge that she and Markus liked each other. "You would be happy if you got to see Angel again would you not? It is very rare thing if any of us get to meet each other."

"You got me there. I would be very pleased to see Angel again," Riley said blushing as he dropped his head slightly.

"Do you think Markus has found her? Thank you," Silver said as the waitress came over to their table with the food they had ordered, both of them not noticing the suspicious look she was giving them, too intent of their own conversation.

Riley thanked the waitress also as he took his food from her and answered with a "Probably you know how good he is at spotting new Trainers and his desire to test them."

"True, think he challenged her to a match?"

"Most likely."

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"If you are implying that this Lydia of yours will be pissed off as hell at you for stealing her Pokemon and/or kill you then yes," Riley said taking out a bottle of a Bottle O' Hot sauce and spraying it all over his food. Silver had to suppress yet another smile at another one of Riley's old habits and nodded.

"You got that much just from touching her Pokeballs?" Silver said impressed. "And she's only had them on her for a few days now."

"I've been practicing. Which means I have more control when I touch someone or something," Riley said undoing his napkin and placing it on his lap.

"Meaning you won't go psycho hay wire when a 'bad man' touches you," Silver smiled remembering that one time.

"Shut up or I won't send any flowers to your funeral," Riley said before digging into his food trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You cheap bastard," Silver said doing the same with her own food glad as she herd Riley trying to stop a chuckle and learning the hard way never to laugh and eat at the same time: You'll end up choking.

7 - 7

"I am gonna kill her!" Lydia yelled as she practically ripped her belt off in her frantic for her Pokeballs

"Hey what's the hold up?" Markus asked in confusion lowering his hand which held the Pokeball, wondering why his opponent wasn't calling her own Pokemon. He stood there a couple of seconds pondering before he strode over to Lydia to find out what was wrong.

"I don't have my Pokemon!' Lydia yelled to herself checking her belt again knowing it was futile. She didn't have any proof but she would have bet everything that she owned that Silver had stolen her Pokemon.

"Did you misplace them?" Markus laughed putting a hand on his hip as Lydia jumped in surprise not noticing him prior. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now girlie."

"No I didn't misplace them," Lydia said irritably giving him a glare before she suddenly paused. "I know how Silver took them!" she yelled as realization dawned on her.

"Wait did you say Silver?!?!" Markus asked his eyes widening as he almost did a double take. He took a couple steps forward with a hopeful gleam in his eye so that he was almost right on top of Lydia.

"She must have taken them when she did that damn hovering thing!" Lydia yelled not even hearing Markus's question over her anger as she unconsciously fended him off so used to Silver's antics. As she turned and started to walk away on her mission to hunt down and kill Silver she was to say the least surprised when she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder

"Wait!" Markus said turning her around.

"Look I can't battle with you," Lydia said annoyed thinking that Markus still wanted to battle even though she obviously didn't have any Pokemon on her.

As if sensing her thoughts Markus said "No, no I don't want to battle I just want to know if the name you said was really Silver," he finished with an almost desperate look in his eye.

This was not what Lydia had expected and she gave a hesitant "Yes," wondering at the same time weather she could out run this apparently crazy lunatic or weather she should hit him and then run. She'd probably have to hit him she thought judging by his height.

"Does she act kinda strange, brown hair, green eyes, and sort of yay tall?" Markus asked showing the height with his hands.

"Why do you want to know?" Lydia asked suspicion coating her voice. 'Who was this guy? Was he crazy stalker or maybe just a crazy lunatic just like Silver?"

"She and I used to be old friends and it would mean the world if ya told me where she was," Markus said finally taking a couple of steps back and giving Lydia some breathing space as he slapped his leg with his hat again. Maybe it was a nervous habit.

"I'm about to go kill her now. You could come with me if you want to but don't pull anything funny on me," Lydia said the last part slowly thinking that if this Markus guy did try to do anything funny she could just yell for the police at the top of her lungs. One of them had to be creep'in around here somewhere.

"Thanks girlie," Markus smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Don't call me that," Lydia frowned. Why did everyone insist on giving her a nickname? "Remember I can still not show you where Silver is," she threatened.

"Sorry, sorry," Markus said hastily taking a couple of steps back ward. "Didn't mean to offend ya."

"Would you stop saying 'ya'? It's you, not ya," Lydia said finally deciding that his speech pattern was officially annoying her.

"Sorry. Now could we please go see this Silver ya... you keep talking about. I really want to know if it's the same person that I think it is," Markus said taking a couple steps forward and giving her another smile.

'At least they don't have the same creepy smile,' Lydia thought as she led the way over to the restaurant where she had left Silver, hoping she was still there.

8 - 8

"Good food," Silver yawned stretching in her seat.

" Yeah," Riley nodded. "I'm surprised you remembered this place."

"I remember all the places that we ate at," Silver said leaning forward with a slight smile. "You one the other hand I am not quite-sure-of." She finished with a slight hand motion to accent each word.

"You and that infamous attitude of yours," Riley sighed shaking his head. "I remember all the trouble you and Markus would get into, and then I remember how both of you would blame it all on Aubrey."

"You mean 'Nancy'?" Silver grinned.

"You two never gave old Nan-Aubrey a break even though he is older than all of us," Riley said correcting himself of the old nickname quickly, it just stuck too damn easily.

"Hey, hey it's not my fault he has no sense of modern time."

"Yes but it is your fault he smelled of banana for a week," Riley said feeling a grin creep up on him despite himself.

"He already smells naturally of strawberries I just thought it would help him find a boyfriend faster if he smelled even … what's the word… fruitier." Riley couldn't help but laugh. He still remembered the prank that they had pulled and all the days afterward that Aubrey had sulked about it.

"You two made his life a living hell."

"Yeah but all the Bug Pokemon in the world loved 'em!"

Silver and Riley laughed for a couple of minutes more but stopped abruptly when the door of the restaurant chimed and Riley started frowning.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked sobering.

"Does this Lydia of yours have brown hair and kinda short?" Riley asked looking past Silver.

"Yeah," Silver answered tentatively.

"Then I suggest ducking."

Silver ducked instantly and slid under the table in the process. She knew to trust Riley if he ever said something like that and it was a good thing too because a Pokeball when flying above the table and went right through where her head would have been a second before. Riley barely flinched however as the Pokeball passed dangerously close to his head and landed in the seat behind him; he was so used at having objects flying at him by this point that he no longer ducked every time one came at him.

"Dammit I missed!" Lydia yelled as Markus came in right behind Lydia looking around for Silver. Several people in the restaurant began to get worried looks and started to shift uncomfortably as they saw the beginnings of a commotion.

Riley felt a tug on his pant leg as Silver's voice floated up to him from under the table. "Be truthful how mad is she?"

"Mad enough," Riley whispered not looking down. "My suggestion is to confront and use your dodging abilities to your best advantage." Riley suddenly felt movement against his legs and the next second Silver popped out from under the table with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Lydia! How's it goin'?" she smiled.

"Give them back to me!" Lydia yelled without missing a beat as she picked up a nearby fork and chucked it, rather forcefully, at Silver. This time even Riley had to dodge by standing up and away from the booth as the fork stuck out of his chair with a sharp _ping _noise

"Excuse me but I am afraid I am gonna have to ask you all to leave," the waitress from earlier said coming up to their group and giving them all a stern look.

"That's actually a good idea we were just about to leave weren't we Riley," Silver said quickly as she started inching towards the backdoor while dragging Riley slowly along with her.

"Don't you even think about running," Lydia hissed reading Silver's movements.

"Why would I even dream about running?" Silver said with a sudden smile as she looked behind Lydia. "Why my dear you are the one who should think about running."

"What?" Lydia said confused. She thought she was used to Silver's antics but this was a new one, cornered prey usually didn't turn around and smile like the Cheshire cat.

"Turn around," Silver said making a swirling motion with her hand.

"Yes you should run, that's a very good idea," Riley agreed and Lydia gave him a strange look wondering who the hell he was and why was he giving her advice?

Lydia gave Silver one last look before she turned around wondering if she was going to play the fool. She instantly saw what they were talking about however and started to take a couple of steps backwards. Markus was giving her a glare, and if glares could kill she would be dead right at that second, plus it didn't help the fact he was steaming slightly.

"Markus is a Firebug and if I were you I-would-run," Silver said taking a couple more steps towards the back door with Riley right next to her, he knew what was about to happen also. "Before he catches you on fire."

"Don't ya ever hurt Silver," Markus muttered as a nearby chair caught on fire a couple screams sounding from the frightened customers. It was more of Markus's demonstration than Silver's warning that made Lydia decide that it was time to take their advice and run. She had barely gotten to the back door when police sirens where heard and everybody froze.

"Dammit!" Silver swore. "Somebody must have called the police. We need to get out of here now!"

"I'm surprised they didn't come earlier," Riley said chewing on another tooth pick. "Do you wanna do the usual?" He finished tossing it and looking questioningly at Silver.

"Yeah let's meet at the Center. You can take care of Markus and I'll get Lydia, that is if you can handle him?"

"I can handle Markus fine, I just thought that we could finally last at least a week without getting arrested," Riley sighed walking over to the serving counter and grabbing a pitcher of water from the bar. "You should go now or else you'll run into trouble getting her outta here."

"Right, come on Lydia," Silver yelled grabbing Lydia's arm and dragging her to the back door. Lydia was shocked that Silver grabbed her but went with her without complaint for once. The police were now involved and it was totally out of her league.

Riley watched them both run out the back door dodging the cooks and waiters that tried to grab them before he sighed and walked over to the still steaming Markus. Riley was thankful that Markus had stopped catching things but he still dumped the pitcher of water over his friend's head.

"Ahh! What was that for!" Markus yelled sputtering was he tried to get the water out of his eyes as he came out of his trance.

"You were setting stuff on fire again and the police are after us we gotta go," Riley said walking over to the front door where the waitress from before was standing trying to block it.

"No way you're getting by me!" she yelled brandishing a spatula at Riley. "You're friends may have gotten away but I won't let you! I know who you are! You're all wanted criminals from Team Gia!"

"Hey Kiddo, you want me to take care of her or do you got it?" Markus asked drying his hair off with a towel from only god knows where giving the waitress and evil look.

"Don't worry I got it covered," Riley said taking a Pokeball from his belt and enlarging it in the process.

"Okay just hurry the sirens are coming closer," Markus said throwing the towel to the floor and putting his hat back on.

"It's your fault they're coming with you and your setting stuff on fire," Riley growled throwing the Ball onto the floor. There was a brief flash of light and an Abra appeared.

"Cover your eyes!" Riley yelled and Markus obeyed quickly knowing what was coming. "Abra use Luster Purge!"

There was a sharp flash of light and the waitress screamed as the attack hit her and she fell to her knees. Riley could hear Markus make a similar sound behind him but he managed to stay up as the attack hit him also. The only, supposed, down side of the attack was that it hit everybody despite the target but that had never bothered Riley before, actually in a lot of situations it had helped them live.

"Abra teleport," Riley whispered as the light started to fade not in the least bit sorry for the waitress. That damn snoop had gotten what she deserved.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** _Who do you like better Riley or Markus?_

_Luster Purge is a move that basically is a bright flash of light that stings a lot_


	6. Secrets

**.New Beginnings//**

**by: Rian S. Dillard**

**Published: July 24th, 2007**

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**

**Author Notes:** _Markus calls Riley 'Kiddo' and Silver 'Chickie'._

_Awww, you guys won't tell me who you like better..._

**

* * *

**

**(Secrets Revealed... Sort of)**

"Duck!" Silver whispered as she forcefully shoved Lydia behind a trash can as another officer came dangerously close to their hiding spot. "Come on we have to go now!" Silver hissed as she ran down an adjacent alley with Lydia struggling to keep up.

"I.. can't.. believe you... got me into... this mess!" Lydia said between sharp intakes of breath. She wasn't used to running and stopping like this and she had a horrible cramp in her side that stung with each breath she took.

"Don't blame this on me," Silver said stopping abruptly at the next corner to look around. "Blame yourself; you were the one that made Markus so mad that he started setting things on fire."

"Speaking of Markus how do you know those two psychos any way?" Lydia asked clutching her side thankful for the short rest deciding to ignore Silver's last comment.

"Used to travel with 'em, now be quiet and follow me, we have to get to the rendezvous point. I'll explain everything there and take these you might need them," Silver whispered as an after thought holding out her hand to Lydia which contained both of Lydia's Pokeballs. Lydia took them gratefully as she tried to keep up with Silver as they continued their run through the alleys, dodging cops and finding shortcuts that Lydia would have missed if Silver had not pointed them out.

They finally made a stop in their mad rush and Lydia nearly ran into Silver. She had to dance over her own two feet for a second before she was able to ask "Why are we stopping?"

"We're getting close to the main part of the city, there's no way around it with out having to make a major detour and we can't afford to lose that much time. We'll have to go down two of the city's main streets. Try to walk quickly and not draw attention to yourself. We have two more alleys until we get there so start preparing yourself," Silver said starting down the next alley without waiting for a reply.

Lydia just nodded and followed her marveling at the sudden change in Silver's attitude and her endurance. The annoying psycho was no longer there but was instead replaced by someone who was cool, calm, collected. Lydia was kinda scared by it and if this was Silver's serious mode what was her angry mode going to be like?

As they got closer to the main street the constant buzz of the city became more audible and Lydia could start to separate the noises. A car honk, a baby cry, the sound of glass shattering. They got to the corner and Silver halted her with a hand movement and indicated that they should enter the crowd one at a time and that Lydia should follow behind her. Lydia nodded, having to trust Silver as she watched her slip successfully into the crowd hoping that she could do the same.

Lydia waited until Silver got a couple of yards in front of her and she held her breath as she slipped into the crowd also. She instantly received odd looks and started to panic thinking that she was caught, but then she realized that the people were giving her odd looks probably because she looked like she was about to have a fit or something not because she was currently wanted by the police. She relaxed and almost instantly found out that she blended into the crowd quite well and nobody gave her a second glance.

Lydia followed Silver with ease and watched her disappear out of sight feeling instantly relieved that they could get back to the safe haven of the alley ways. She had almost gotten to the alley entrance when a police officer practically appeared right out of thin air and Lydia jumped backward. Lydia cursed herself for not seeing him earlier because she had been too focused on her escape and now she was gonna get captured, and gonna get arrested, and thrown in jail, and that was going to be the end of her Pokemon career.

"Hello miss if I may ask have you seen any of these three people around here," the police officer smiled and Lydia thought her heart was going to stop as he pulled out a picture with five people on it. Lydia was surprised that he wasn't pulling out a pair of hand cuffs and even more surprised that recognized some of the people in the picture. In fact she knew the names of two of them Silver and Markus and the third guy that she recognized was the guy in the restaurant and she hadn't caught his name. The other two people she wouldn't been able to recognize even if she did know them because their faces where scratched out, rather violently, with a black sharpie.

Lydia slowly shook her head and said "No" and the officer thanked her, apologized for bothering her, and went off on his marry little way with Lydia standing there stricken stupid. She suddenly felt herself being yanked into the alley as Silver's voice hissed to her "Get over here!"

"You were so lucky that the officer didn't recognize you," Silver said anger lacing her words. "You should never let your guard down like that. If he had recognized you I wouldn't have been able to rescue you and that would have been it."

Lydia was so shocked at seeing Silver mad that she was speechless. Out of the whole time she had been with Silver this was the first time that Lydia had ever seen her show some outward signs of anger or even annoyance.

"Look we don't have time for this," Silver said suddenly turning and taking in a deep breath letting her anger fade. Lydia stood there blinking at Silver wondering what the hell was up with her. Silver turned back around with one of her trade mark smiles in place and asked "You can climb right?"

"What? Oh yeah of course I can climb just depends on what it is," Lydia answered still thrown off by Silver's sudden mood changes.

"Just a couple of ladders, I presume you can handle that," Silver said taking a few slow steps down the alley her footsteps echoing off the walls. Lydia followed her hesitantly, slightly scared, until Silver came to the bottom of a fire escape.

"We shall be using this," Silver said whacking the wall behind her and Lydia was totally caught off guard as the ladder above them slipped free of its grate and slammed to the floor in front of them with a metal clang. "We need to go now," Silver said starting to climb the ladder. "The night is approaching."

All Lydia could do was nod as she tried to regain back her ability to hear. She was surprised that Silver was having any ear problems or if she did she wasn't showing it because she had been even closer to the ladder then Lydia had been.

Silver climbed up the first flight and was starting the second when Lydia started. Lydia followed silently trusting that if the ladder could hold Silver's weight that it could hold hers also. While she was climbing Lydia risked a look up and saw that Silver was right. The sun was close to setting and orange shadows were every where mixed into all the regular shadows that were elongated and full. They finally made it to the top of the building and Lydia had to suppress a noise as she saw the view.

"Yeah pretty isn't it," Silver said walking over to stand next to her. "The sight of Viridian is always an eye catcher at sunset especially on the rooftops." All Lydia could do was nod as she took in the sight of the green city bathed in gold.

"We need to go now, we're almost at the rendezvous point," Silver said walking over to where the building next to them was and jumping the gap easily. Luckily Viridian City was packed with buildings and there wasn't that much distance between the buildings so that even Lydia, who wasn't used to it, could do it. Lydia gave a small nod as she turned around and followed Silver ignoring the tantalizing view that threatened to trap her gaze again.

They traveled on the rooftops until a little after sunset and Lydia was surprised to find out that the rendezvous point was the top of the Pokemon Center. When she asked about if it was safe Silver just smiled and said that Pokemon Centers were always a safe haven for a Pokemon Trainer no matter what the circumstance.

They had to make a pretty treacherous jump to make it over to the Center's roof but they made it, rather ungracefully on Lydia's part, but she made it nonetheless. Lydia landed on the roof after Silver and nearly jumped out of her skin when Markus and the other guy from earlier came out of the shadows saying they were late.

"Hey don't bitch Riley. You would have been slow to if you were dragging along somebody else," Silver hissed crossing her arms as she walked over towards them her feet crunching on the gravel they had put on the roof's top.

"You two were supposed to be here before nightfall," Riley growled as he glared back at Silver and chewed rather forcefully on the end of another toothpick.

"Hey come on Kiddo lighten up," Markus said hastily sensing a fight starting up. "It's no big deal that they were late, really."

"You stay out of this Markus. It was your fault that we had to run in the first place," Riley snapped and Markus quickly backed off looking like a wounded puppy.

"At least don't take it out on Silver and Lydia. It's not there fault" Markus said in a hurt voice walking over to stand next to Silver.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping it just that-" Riley started.

"You saw the picture then too," Silver said giving Riley as serious look.

"Not physically, but yeah," Riley sighed. "I touched one of the officers and saw it. I think Angel and Aubrey are dead."

"What?" Silver said stunned. She had seen the picture when the officer had shown it to Lydia but that was the last way she would have interpreted it.

Lydia watched Silver's reaction carefully. She didn't quite understand what was going on here but she knew that there was something strange about all three of them and she was going to find out what.

"I'm pretty sure that was why their faces were crossed out but I'm not entirely sure. The officer I touched was knocked out so I only got flashes, but I am pretty sure," Riley said walking over the wall that led to the stairwell and leaning against it.

"How sure are you Riley?!?" Silver said taking a couple of steps forward. Markus put a hand on her shoulder to calm her and was slightly surprised to feel her shaking. "Tell me!"

"Almost a hundred percent sure," he said dropping his head.

"Dammit!' Silver cursed as an uncomfortable silence stretched out that none of the three was willing to break. The only one that didn't seem to mind the silence was Lydia who was still trying to piece together what she had just heard. Finally Silver broke the silence by saying that she was tired and was going to go into the Center and go to bed. Markus followed her into the Center making Riley and Lydia the only ones left on the roof.

"So you're Riley?" Lydia asked walking over to Riley and holding out her hand in a friendly greeting.

"Yes I am. I am sorry for not formally introducing myself before hand, but there was no chance to under the circumstances," Riley said accepting the handshake slowly and drawing his had back rather quickly.

"Naw, don't worry about it," Lydia said. "How often does one have to run away from the police because they set a restaurant on fire?"

"Not that often," Riley smiled but Lydia could see that it was strained and that it didn't reach his eyes.

"How did Markus do that anyway? You know the whole setting a chair on fire. Not many people can do that," Lydia said hoping to fish out some if any useful information from Riley.

"You're right not many people can, the only reason that Markus can is because he's a Firebug," Riley said taking out another toothpick and throwing the old one away somewhere over his shoulder.

"I heard Silver say something about a Firebug in the restaurant. What is it? I've never heard that term before," Lydia asked walking over to a metal pipe and sitting on it. She was surprised to find out that is was slightly warm and decided that it must have been a water pipe of some sort.

"A Firebug means that a person has the ability to summon fire in short spurts. Usually when they're really angry or something like that and if they're skilled they can control a small amount of flame for a short span of time."

"Oh," Lydia said. "Wait but what caused Markus to get that mad in the restaurant? Does he have something against forks or what?"

Riley shook his head slightly and gave a small grin before he answered. "If you haven't noticed by now Markus and Silver both like each other and Markus is very protective of her."

"That makes sense," Lydia said a couple seconds later a sudden worried look dawning her face. "He must have really not liked me chucking the forks at Silver then."

"Don't worry about it though," Riley added seeing her look. "Markus isn't one to keep grudges and he has a horrible memory."

"That's good," Lydia sighed relieved. She didn't want another psycho following her. Well now that that was settled it was time to fish for some real answers. "So what's up with you guys and that photo?"

Lydia noticed Riley stiffen before he asked "Has Silver told you anything about it?"

"No she hasn't. I was just wondering what was up because you guys all freak out when that picture is mentioned," Lydia said.

"If she hasn't told you anything then it is not my place to tell you."

"What?!" Lydia yelled stunned. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to give her information!

Riley started to laugh at Lydia's expression. It was priceless. "I'm sorry but I'm not that easy to get information from. If you want to get some information try getting it from a source you can trust," Riley said still grinning slightly.

"Meaning I can't trust you or Markus?"

Riley instantly sobered with a serious expression on his face. "We almost got you arrested. Do you call that trust?"

"No I don't," Lydia agreed.

"You better head to bed soon," Riley said suddenly heading over to the door that Markus and Silver had used earlier. "When you go down tell the nurse that you're with us and she'll give you a proper bunk."

Riley closed the door behind him with a small click and suddenly Lydia was left alone on the roof with no more information then she had started with.

9 - 9

They closed the behind them and Silver felt her knees buckle and Markus's arms encircled her from behind.

"They can't be dead can they?" she asked Markus in a whisper as they stood on top of the first flight of stairs.

"I don't know, I just don't know," Markus sighed. "But pray for once that Riley is wrong," he finished trying to comfort her.

"You realize that if they have killed them the three of us could be next or even the others," Silver said trying to regain herself. She hadn't broken down in ages and she wouldn't do it now.

"It just depends on their objectives, if they just wanted them or the whole team. But ya realize either way you're putting that new Trainer Lydia in danger," Markus said nuzzling her ear.

"Yeah I know, I plan on leaving her in the morning," Silver said taking a couple of steps forward leaving Markus's embrace.

"Will you travel with us or go off by yourself again?" Markus asked hoping and dreading the answer. Last time when Silver left by herself it had nearly crushed him.

"I think I'll," Silver said slowly knowing how Markus would feel. She actually had been thinking about the issue for a while, since the restaurant actually. "Go with you this time." Silver watched as a smile broke out on Markus's face and he went over and picked her up in another embrace. Silver gave out a squeak at suddenly being air born and Markus laughed.

"Hey watch the edge!" she yelled suddenly seeing Markus get dangerously close to the first step that led downwards.

"Uh? Ahh!" Markus yelled throwing Silver forward as he lost his balance and went tumbling down the stairs.

"Markus!" Silver yelled from the floor as she crawled over to the side and looked down. Markus was lying in a heap at the bottom of the first flight stunned.

"I'm okay...," he said still not moving except for the occasional twitch.

Silver quickly ran down the stairs and crouched down by Markus. "How many times has this happened now?" she asked with a sigh.

"Three times now," Markus said slowly sitting up with a slight groan.

"Come on you little Firebug let's head to bed. We'll have to get up early in the morning if we're going to successfully get rid of Lydia," Silver said helping him up with a hand.

"Whatever ya say Chickie," Markus said accepting the hand as he stood up and cracked his back.

"And what's up with you saying 'ya' all the time?" Silver asked. "I've been noticing it far a while and it's just not you."

"It's something that Riley and I had to do for a while to keep the cops off us back in Celadon," Markus said getting back his regular accent.

"Then how come Riley's not talking like that now and you are," Silver asked smiling as she shook her head slightly.

"Hey it kinda grew on me Chickie and I like saying 'ya' and the other words," Markus said as Sliver just gave him a look as he slapped his leg with his hat again.

"You're a random little Firebug," Silver said as she and Markus went down the stairwell.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _You guys are a very talkative bunch..._


	7. Parting

**.New Beginnings// **

**by: Rian S. Dillard **

**Published: July 28th, 2007 **

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too _

**Chapter Rating: PG-13**

**Author Notes:** _I have no life in the summer and if you haven't already guessed I'll be updating this story frequently at about every four days at least until the summer is over._

**

* * *

**

**(Parting of Ways)**

"Silver!...up! Wake..." 

"I'm...get... ... ... flag..."

Silver groaned as the voices swirled through her conscious. They continued on for a couple of minutes before she finally got sick of them.

_Whack! Thump_

"Ahh! She hit me! She fuk'in hit me!"

"I warned you not to get next to her..."

Silver opened her eyes and saw Riley clutching his nose on the floor and Markus standing a couple feet away holding what looked like a little white flag.

"We were just about to surrender," Markus said seeing Silver look at the flag.

"Unnnnnn." She collapsed back onto her pillow.

"Wait Silver! No! Don't go back to sleep!" Markus yelled frantically.

"Don't worry Markus I can't go back to sleep with you two making so much noise," Silver said the pillow muffling her words.

"Good I don't wanna go through that again," Markus sighed. "I'd forgotten how hard it was to get you up."

"Don't you dare start complaining," Riley said from the floor trying to get up. "You didn't nearly get a broken nose."

"I warned you not to go near her," Markus said crossing his arms with a smile.

"How'd you two get in here anyway? I thought I locked the door," Silver yawned sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"You did and Markus picked the lock," Riley said standing up still wincing slightly. "Am I bleeding?"

"No. How much time we got before dawn?" Silver asked waking up a bit more to a point where she was almost fully conscious.

"About thirty minuets."

"It took you that long to wake me up?"

"Shut up!" Riley yelled crossing his arms with an indignant look on his face.

"Huh," Silver laughed. "Is the note written already?"

"Don't you worry about that Chickie, I already wrote it," Markus smiled.

"Good now will you two get outta here so I can dress. I'll meet you outside," Silver yawned getting up and ushering the two out. She locked the door and went back to sit on her bed. She got there and closed her eyes, grabbing her head with her hands. She hadn't slept well last night because of her Pokemon. Most of them were against her leaving Lydia behind and expressed it quite vividly in her dreams. She snapped at them to shut up already and slowly got dressed. 

She thought she change her outfit slightly today by wearing blue pants with a white shirt that was made of thin material and had a small design at the top. The white shirt had a small over shirt that was white and orange stripped that somehow matched the blue of her pants. She had quite literally accidentally stumbled upon the outfit in her backpack and decided to keep it. She didn't wear it that often but when she did it was comfortable.

Silver trailed outside she saw that Riley was wearing his usual formal attire of black pants and a dress shirt with a purple clasp while Markus was wearing his usual black outfit this time with a navy blue shirt instead of a red one.

"We're making good time," Riley said checking his watch as Silver came closer. A sharp noise sounded and both of them jumped. They looked over to see Markus lighting up one of his cinnamon scented cigarettes.

"Must you do that here?" Riley hissed.

"Hey I haven't had a smoke since yesterday, Kiddo, relax," Markus said taking a long drag. The tip of the cigarette flared slightly giving him an ethereal look in the mist of the early dawn.

"Well are we ready to head out?" Silver asked taking one last look at the Center.

"Yeah we are. Let's go," Riley answered and the three of them started down the street. They had gotten about half a block down when a voice called out to them.

"Hey! Where do you think you guys are going?!"

"Crap!" Riley said thinking it was the cops. He and Markus started to run but they didn't get far.

"Wait a second get back here you two!" Silver said giving a sharp snap to both their collars, dragging them back before they could get that far. "I recognize that voice."

"Yeah you should," Lydia said walking up to them out of the mist with a sour look on her face and a backpack thrown over her shoulder.

"Hi Lydia," Silver smiled.

"I got your note," Lydia said holding the said note in her hand. "And there is no way in hell you're leaving me behind."

"Markus she was supposed to be asleep when you put it in there," Riley hissed at Markus while he straightened himself out from the unruly treatment Silver had applied to him.

"I thought she was," Markus said slapping his hat against his knee.

"I'm a very light sleeper and you have very heavy footsteps," Lydia said looking at Markus briefly before settling her attention back onto Silver.

"Hi," she waved with a nervous smile.

"What made you think that I would just let you leave me here?" Lydia asked with a reproachful look in her eye.

"Well you see we thought that it would be too dangerous to bring you along with us. With all the violence, guns, drugs, police... gang bangers."

"Don't you dare start your games on me," Lydia said recognizing the tone in Silver's voice.

"Amazing at how much command a fourteen year old can have," Markus mused.

"Yeah," Riley agreed as they watched Lydia scold Silver for a couple of minutes.

"Look why do you want to follow us anyway?" Silver asked finally.

"One because you still have my money and two you guys have piqued my interest now with your whole mysterious past routine that you won't tell me about!"

Silver just blinked at Lydia a couple of times thinking that the situation seemed oddly familiar but the roles were reversed for some reason. "Fine you can come with us," Silver sighed giving in.

"One problem with your idea though," Riley cut in walking up to them.

"And what is that?" Lydia asked giving him a warning look as if daring him to mess this up.

"The four of us can't travel around together like a giant pack that would cause too much suspicion. Markus all ready gets us in trouble enough by himself." Riley ignored Markus's indignant shout of "Hey!"

"Riley's brought up a good point," Silver said with a small frown.

"And with you and him together you guys would probably do more than blow up a restaurant," Riley added.

"We could always just travel in two groups. You know me and Silver and Riley and Markus," Lydia voiced.

"That could work," Riley said taking out another toothpick. "I was actually thinking something along those lines myself."

"It could," Markus said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah," Silver said her tone echoing Markus's.

"Come on you two get over it. You'll see each other again," Lydia said crossing her arms. "I didn't get up at the crack of dawn just see you two pine over each other."

"You can be really annoying at times you know that," Silver said glaring at Lydia.

"So can you," Lydia smiled back.

"Where do you guys think you're headed? We're going on ahead through Viridian Forest and then to Pewter," Silver said turning to Riley.

"We don't know. We might stay here a couple more days to get the cops off our trail. That should make your passage through Viridian safer," Riley answered. "And we could always meet up later in a different city."

"Yeah that would work and that way we could share any information that we would possibly find," Silver smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lydia said suddenly remembering. "But is it possible that Markus and I can have our battle now since I have my Pokemon back?" she finished glaring at Silver.

"Fine with me," Markus smiled blowing out a smoke ring just happy at the prospect of seeing Silver again soon.

"Uh Lydia are you sure that's a good idea?" Silver questioned with a worried expression. "You're Pokemon are not trained at all."

"Don't worry Chickie I'll go easy on her." Markus smiled at Silver before turning to Lydia. "Is it okay to have our battle here then on the streets?"

"Fine with me," Lydia answered as she started walking in the opposite direction.

"There's no way we can stop them is there?" Silver asked watching Riley walk over to the hood of a nearby car and sitting on it.

"Most likely not," Riley answered as Silver joined him.

"Oh well at least it will be quick," Silver sighed resting her head in her hands.

"Let's get this battle started!" Markus yelled after the proper distance was set, grabbing a Pokeball from his belt and throwing it to the floor. "Go Quilava!

There was a flash of light and suddenly a Quilava was standing on the street in front of Lydia. She blinked slightly as the Pokemon turned its back to her and started shooting flames.

'I guess it makes sense for somebody who controls fire to have a Fire Pokemon,' Lydia thought as she grabbed her Pokeball containing her Squirtle.

"Go Pokeball!"

Lydia's Squirtle popped out of its Pokeball sleepily, took one look at the flaming Quilava in front of it, and started to cry.

"You were serious when you said her Pokemon would be completely useless in battle," Riley said practically falling off his perch.

"Yup," Silver said.

"Uhhh... You can't be serious, right?" Markus asked looking at the Squirtle with some shock.

"Squirtle get your butt in there and fight!" Lydia yelled.

"Squirt!" her Squirtle yelled ducking into its shell.

"Hey at least it knows Withdraw!" Silver laughed ignoring Lydia's glare.

Silver was apparently right for that was enough of an attack that Markus's Quilava rushed forward with a Quick Attack. It hit dead on and Lydia's Squirtle went skidding down the sidewalk.

"Dammit!" Lydia swore having to jump out of the way of the shell or risk being hit. "That's it Squirtle use Bubble!"

"That's more like it! Go Quilava!" Markus yelled.

Lydia's Squirtle came out of its shell just in time to dodge another one of the Quilava's Quick Attack. The Quilava went running around Lydia and was hit dead on with the Bubble. The Quilava shook its face in annoyance and turned around with a deep growl. Lydia's Squirtle started to back up in fear at the Scary Face took effect.

"Finnish it Quilava!" Markus yelled as his Quilava charged up for a Flame Wheel attack.

"Squirtle dodge it!" Lydia yelled but it was no use. The Scary Face had lowered her Squirtle's reaction time and Markus's Quilava hit her it square on, sending it flying for a second time. It landed hard on the asphalt and Lydia yelled frantically for it to get up but it fainted.

"Quilava wins," Riley said as Lydia recalled her Squirtle wondering if she dare to send out her Mightyena. It was still untrained and dangerous but she finally thought why not, if it got out of hand Silver could use her Pokemon to help tame it.

"Go Mightyena!" Lydia yelled to Markus's surprise. He didn't even think she had a second Pokemon let alone a Mightyena.

Lydia's Mightyena appeared in the middle of the field bristling and growling. A spike of fear ran through Markus as the Intimidate seeped into him. His mind was screaming for him to run. He shook his head slightly fighting off the fear and yelled "Quilava be careful of this one."

"This should be interesting," Silver said as Riley gave her a strange look. "It's a Pack Leader," she explained. "It's already trained to a really high level, it is all on the matter if it will obey her or not."

"Mightyena use Bite!" Lydia called but to her dismay the Mightyena just turned around and gave her a growl. Why should he listen to this petty human?

"Crap," Markus said seeing the Mightyena disobey. This could lead to serious trouble if it decided to completely disobey here. "Quilava use Flamethrower!"

The Quilava crept closer to the Mightyena and used its Flamethrower almost directly on top of it. The Mightyena instantly regretted its decision to cast off the Quilava as a weak foe as it went rolling along the floor. The Mightyena got up slowly with a deep growl in its throat. It ignored its smoldering fur and launched itself at the Quilava in a Crunch attack.

"Quilava Dodge and use another Flamethrower," Markus yelled as his Quilava executed the attack with a fluid grace, but this time the Mightyena was prepared for it and countered the move with a Shadowball.

"What?" Riley said in disbelief standing up. "How does it know Shadowball?"

"I don't know," Silver said with a small frown as her eyes furrowed.

The Shadowball hit the Quilava directly and sent it flying into the side of a car where it collapsed into a faint. The Mightyena gave a howl of triumph and started to advance on Markus who started to back off slowly.

"Mightyena stop!" Lydia yelled to no avail.

"This is getting out of hand," Riley said as Silver jumped off the car to stand next to him. Riley reached into his belt and grabbed his Pokeball enlarging it in the process. "Go Drowzee use Hypnosis!"

Riley's Drowzee appeared and slowly performed the Hypnosis moving its hands in its hypnotic rhythm. Lydia's Mightyena backed off of Markus for a second to look at its new foe. The Mightyena started to advance but after a few steps it started to get drowsy as the Hypnosis affected. A few more and it was soon passed out on the sidewalk.

"That was close," Riley said recalling his Pokemon as Silver ran over to Markus to see how he was.

"Dammit!" Silver yelled and Riley ran over to see what's wrong, only to find out that Markus was asleep.

"Must've gotten hit by the Hypnosis," Riley smiled. This wasn't the first time Markus had been hit by his Hypnosis attack and one would have thought that he would have gotten some type of immunity to it or at least developed a small tolerance.

Lydia walked over to her sleeping Mightyena and recalled it cursing the damn thing. She should have known better than to have used it in battle.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked walking over to where the others were.

"Yeah he's fine," Riley said throwing Markus over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Lydia marveled at the fact he could carry Markus like that because of their height difference for a second before apologizing. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. I should have known that the Mightyena wouldn't have obeyed me."

"Don't worry about it Lydia," Riley comforted. "It was your first battle and there was no harm done." Lydia nodded but she still felt bad about Markus being attacked.

"That was entertaining but I'm afraid we have to go now," Silver said looking up into the sky that was slowly losing its blood red hue of sunrise and turning into its aqua blue of actual day. "The police will start their patrol soon."

"You're right," Riley said shifting Markus around on his shoulder. "You should go. We'll see you later and I'll be sure to tell Markus your good byes."

"Yeah you do that Riley," Silver smiled walking over to Markus and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He stirred slightly in his sleep but that was all.

Silver sighed slightly and turned to Lydia and said "Come on we have to go the Northern gate is not to far from here and if we hurry we can make it out of the city before its residents wake up."

"Bye Riley," Lydia said before she followed Silver for once not having to chase her somewhere.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Bye, bye Markus and Riley._


	8. Meanwhile: Jack

**.New Beginnings//**

**by: Rian S. Dillard **

**Published: July 29th, 2007 **

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG **

**Author Notes:** _If anybody wants to contact us please send all messages to me. _

_These have absolutely nothing to do with the story and are just for fun. _

_If anybody hasn't learned by this point I often misspell the names of Pokemon because I am too lazy to find the proper spellings._

**

* * *

**

**(Meanwhile... On some random cliff)**

"Finally!" Jack yelled with tears of joy in his eyes. "It is mine, the mighty Leaf Stone!" He yelled holding the rock above his head as the roar of the ocean sounded behind him. "And," he said turning to his Poliwhirl, "me dream of finally owning a Polytoad will finally come true!!!"

"Poli!" His Poliwhirl smiled pumping a fist into the air equally excited.

"Hehehehehahahahah!" Jack yelled as he danced around in circles. He was so excited! "Now for the big finally!" Jack said placing the Leaf Stone in front of his Pokemon and stepping back to watch the show.

And...nothing happened.

"Uh... Now for the big finally!"

A distant call of a Wingull echoed softly through the sea cliffs.

"Now for the big finally?" He yelled weakly... and still nothing happened except for his Poliwhirl sneezing.

"WHY IS IT NOT WORKING?!?!?!?!?!" He cried suddenly sinking to the ground"Is there something I am not doing right? Did I miss out on the instruction manual?"

Jack's Poliwhirl walked over to him and gave him a comforting tap on the back.

"Those people told me that this would turn my Poliwhirl into a Politoad." Jack said before it suddenly clicked. "Wait a second." He said picking up the Leaf Stone. He carefully looked it over and practically had a fit as he saw _Made in Jhoto _printed on the back of the Leaf Stone.

"AHHHHH! They tricked me!" He yelled getting to his feat and walking over to the edge of the cliff and tossing the stone in his rage over the edge. It landed in the ocean with a soft '_plop'_.

"They will pay for messing with the mighty Jack Cyris! Come on Poliwhirl!" Jack said stomping towards the forest with his Poliwhirl following behind him. In his rage Jack failed to notice where he was going and he stepped right on the tail of a Pikachu.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" It screamed as it zapped Jack with a Thunderbolt attack.

"AHWAAHAHAHAHAWHHHAHAAHAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as there was a small explosion and he went flying over the forest. He landed with a thud and lay there unmoving; stunned.

"That could have gone better." He said before passing out.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** _I'm am not that good at writing comedy so please don't kill me... This was made on whim._

_Poor Jack._


	9. Beeware

**.New Beginnings// **

**by: Rian S. Dillard **

**Published: August 1st, 2007 **

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG **

**Author Notes:** _I'm sorry for the pun title but I just had to do it 'cause there has to be at least one bee pun in every story. Oh and I know Follow Me doesn't really work like that._

**

* * *

**

**(Beeware of the Bee)**

"You know we are going to have to work on training your Pokemon." Silver said as she ate through her package of instant ChickRi (Chicken and Rice).

"I know, I know." Lydia said adding water to her own package.

"You're lucky that nothing bad happened this morning with Markus." Silver said between bites of her lunch.

"What's your point?" Lydia asked moodily.

"My point is is that we are at the edge of Viridian Forest and that this is a good place to train away from people." Silver said downing the last of her food.

"Okay but how exactly do I do that without getting killed by my Mightyena. That thing is freakin crazier than you are."

"That is why you need to make it listen to you. Show it who's boss around here. Hey get away from there!" Silver said turning around and staring to yell as she saw a Rattata digging through her bag. Lydia started to laugh as Silver chased it around. Silver was just about to catch it when the Rattata turned tail and ran down a nearby hollow.

"Damn thing eatin' my berries." Silver growled as she started going through her backpack.

"Whatcha you lookin' for now?" Lydia asked still grinning slightly as she put her food down and walked over to Silver.

"My Pokemon." Silver said bluntly continuing to rummage through her bag.

"Why you gonna let them run wild again?" Lydia laughed.

"Yes."

"What?!? I was joking are you seriously gonna let them run around again?" Lydia yelled her jaw practically dropping to the floor.

"They need fresh air and they haven't hunted in ages." Silver said coming up for air with her Pokeballs in hand.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Lydia asked.

"What lesson?" Silver asked cocking her head in confusion.

"You know with the whole running into a pack of wild Pokemon and nearly getting killed." Lydia said waving her arms in the air.

"You're just afraid that their going to kill more of your precious Kanto Pokemon." Silver said looking at Lydia.

"Yes."

"Well to bad its either they hunt or they starve pick or choose because I highly doubt that you know how to make proper Pokefood." Silver said.

"No."

"Then stop complaining." Silver said releasing her Pokemon.

Lydia sighed as Silver's Pokemon were released. She watched Silver's Pokemon slowly emerge and was surprised when she didn't see Silver's Shadow but instead a light silver colored one among the others.

"Wow so you do have all of Eevee's evolutions." Lydia said watching the Espeon. "Hey where's your Umbreon?"

"I always keep at least on of my Pokemon with me." Silver explained. "Now if you will excuse me." She said turning her back on Lydia and started to speak to her Pokemon. After a few minutes of talking Silver's Pokemon all took off into the woods.

"What were you talking to them about anyway?" Lydia asked finishing her lunch.

"Stuuuuuuuuuuff." Silver said with her trademark smile. Lydia shook her head with a sigh knowing that Silver's serious attitude wasn't going to last.

"So how do you have each evolution anyway? One Eevee is hard to find, but how did you find five of them?" Lydia asked packing up her backpack again.

"Oh I haven't told you have I? I thought I did." Silver said frowning. "Well whatever I'm a breeder, a Master Breeder and Eevees are my specialty."

"What?" Lydia said stunned that was defiantly not what she was expecting.

"Why do you think I was at Professor's laboratory? Hmmm? I was getting some more Pokemon for breeding." Silver laughed seeing Lydia's expression.

"You've got to be kidding. How can you be a Master?" Lydia said shocked.

"You find out something new everyday don't ya!" Silver said continuing to laugh. "Now come on. We won't get through the forest by just standing here." She continued standing up, stretching, and walked into Viridian Forest with Lydia racing to catch up as she finished packing up her pack. They traveled through the forest making idle chit chat here and there until Silver stopped them randomly and said.

"I have figured it out!"

"What are you talking about? What have you figured out?" Lydia asked totally bewildered by the sudden outburst.

"Two things, one you need another Pokemon to help you train. One that is not a coward and one that won't bite your head off!" Silver said with a fire in her eye. "You need a Hoothoot!"

"What?" Lydia stumbled backward a bit afraid of Silver's enthusiasm. "Why a Hoothoot?"

"Because." Silver said holding up a finger. "You need a reliable Pokemon that one is easy to find, two," a second finger, " easy to raise, and three," a third, " it's kinda cute and for the second thing I know how to train your Mightyena use the move Follow Me!"

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Lydia sighed. "And what the heck is Follow Me?"

"It's a move that forces a Pokemon to follow the lead of another Pokemon. My Umbreon knows it and you could use it to train with your Mightyena." Silver said trying to coax Lydia.

"There is know way I am gonna use your demon Pokemon." Lydia said being stubborn.

"It's not a demon, it's a Dark Pokemon." Silver said indignantly before she said "So what about the Hoothoot idea?"

"No, it's a stupid idea."

"Hey its a great idea." Silver said defensively. "You just gotta climb any random tree and poof there's your Hoothoot."

"Okay but what if I don't wanna climb any random tree?" Lydia said crossing her arms.

"Then that is what Pokemon are for." Silver said flicking Lydia on the forehead. Lydia gave her a look that said I dare you to do that one more time and see what happens. "It is time to teach your Squirtle a new move."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Lydia said.

"No I'm serious we are going to teach your Squirtle the move Headbutt." Silver said with a smile.

"Yeah but I don't have the TM for it and I don't wanna take the time to teach it that." Lydia complained thinking the whole idea was stupid to begin with.

"Yes but I have the TM." Silver said grabbing her TM case out of her backpack and producing a clear colored disk. "Now come on, release your Squirtle."

"Fine." Lydia said. "But I still think you are wasting a TM." Lydia grabbed the Pokeball out of her belt and released her Squirtle.

The Squirtle came out of its Pokeball praying that there wasn't another fight ahead of it. It had already gotten the carp beaten out of it once today by that Quilava and it didn't need it done a second time.

"Now my little one come to me." Silver said stalking the Squirtle with an evil smile and the TM held high. The Squirtle gave a piteous scream rooted to the spot with fear.

Smack!

"Stop scaring my Squirtle." Lydia said as Silver clutched her head.

"Fine." Silver said with an indignant sniff. "I was just having some fun."

"Well stop having **fun** and get on with it."

"Fine, I'll just do it." Silver said in defeat. "Hey! You get over here." She yelled suddenly pointing at the Squirtle.

The Squirtle just paled slightly and shook its head frantically in a no.

"You don't want me to come over there. Believe me you don't want me to come over there." Silver warned and the Squirtle hesitantly came closer to her.

"Good boy." Silver said holding out the TM and putting it on the Squirtle's head. "Now this shouldn't hurt, but then again it may. I have never had a TM used on me so I wouldn't know."

Before the Squirtle had any time to protest there was a sudden concentration of light on its head and Lydia had to shield her eyes for a couple of seconds. Finally the light faded and Lydia saw her Squirtle standing there stunned and Silver putting the TM back in her case.

"Is my Squirtle all right?" Lydia asked walking over to her still stunned Squirtle.

"Yeah it should be." Silver said snapping closed her TM case. "It takes Pokemon longer to process the attack the first time a TM is used on it."

"Oh." Lydia said. "Hey why did you put that TM back in the case? Isn't it dead now that it has been used once?"

"It is true that the TM is dead but it can be used more than once. When we get to the next major city probably Pewter I'll go look for a place that can re-write the data on it for me and poof you can use it-a-gain." Silver said giving a slight motion to the poof.

"Oh." Lydia said again. "Hey how long till my Squirtle is back to normal?"

"I'd say about hmmm fifteen seconds or about five, either or." Silver said stretching. After a couple of seconds Lydia's Squirtle finally regained feeling and collapsed to the ground. "See it wasn't that bad." Silver said as the Squirtle stood up shakily and started to shake its fist at her. Silver just gave it a look and smacked it.

The two started arguing with each other but Silver finally convinced it to use Headbutt, not on her, and she would stop whacking it. "That was interesting." Lydia said when they were finished.

"So now what do we do?" Lydia asked.

"Hit trees until something falls out."

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am that is the basic principal of Headbutt." Silver said brushing herself off. "So why don't you get started on that tree."

"How long will this take?"

"As long as it takes to find a Hoothoot."

"And why do I want a Hoothoot again."

"Because I said so." Silver smiled

"I hate you." Lydia said walking over to her Squirtle. "Okay you lets try using Headbutt. Lets try that tree." Lydia said pointing to the tree she was talking about.

"Oh I wouldn't hit that tree if I-were-you." Silver said sitting on the ground.

Lydia just looked over at her and asked "Why not?"

"Can't you just take my word for it?" Silver asked trying to look innocent.

Lydia said flatly "No."

"Suit yourself." Silver said with a shrug. "Just don't come crying to me when your done."

"Why in the world would I ever go to you?" Lydia muttered under her breath turning towards her Squirtle.

"You say something my little kitten?"

"No." Lydia said quickly inwardly cursing Silver's sense of hearing. "Okay Squirtle let's use Headbutt."

"Squirt!" The Squirtle agreed nodding its head as it prepared it self for a headbutt.

"She's gonna regret this." Silver sighed pulling a can of bug spray from her backpack.

"Go use Headbutt!" Lydia cried as her Squirtle launched itself at the tree. The tree gave a shake and there was a sudden _thunk _as Kakuna fell out of a tree and then another and another.

"Uh oh." Lydia said backing up and hastily recalling her Squirtle.

"Told ya so." Silver said in a sing song voice. "Better start running."

"Ahhhh!" Lydia said turning tail as a bunch of Beedrill came swarming out of the tree and started to chase her. The Beedrill tried to go after Silver also but she just sprayed the Bug Spray in their faces so they all went after Lydia instead. Silver watched the show for a couple of minutes but started to panic as Lydia came running towards her. She was running out of Bug Spray!

"Help me!!!!" Lydia cried.

"No don't come this way! Ahhh I told you not to come crying to me!" Silver yelled grabbing her backpack and starting to run away also.

"How are we going to get away?!?!" Lydia panted running right next to Silver.

"Why are you asking me?" Silver yelled back barely dodging a tree branch.

"You are the older more experienced member of our party!"

"Yeah but its your fault the Beedrill are chasing us!" Lydia yelled back to Silver, both of them by this point not even paying attention to where they were going.

"You should of warned me!"

"I did-ahhhhh!" Lydia echoed Silver's scream as they both plunged head first off a cliff. Luckily there was waterfall at the bottom and they both landed harmlessly in it with a splash.

Lydia felt herself touch the bottom of the river and instinctively pushed against the bottom. She hit the surface and started to wipe the water out of her eyes. When she was done she looked over and saw that Silver was already to shore trying to dry her clothes off and pulling moss from her hair.

Lydia walked over to Silver and said "Nice look " motioning to the moss. Silver just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Lovely." Lydia said starting to get the moss out of her hair also. After they got all the moss out they both changed into some spare clothes.

Lydia was now wearing a red shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a black vest, while Silver was wearing a black tank top with dark navy blue jeans and a jacket tied around her waist. Both of them had put their hair with hair bands that Silver had to borrow from Lydia.

"That's much better." Silver said stretching and reveling in the fact that she was finally dry.

"Yeah."

"Well do you wanna try for a Hoothoot again?"

"..."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** _Will Lydia ever catch a Hoothoot? Will Silver ever give her back her money? And how did Silver know there were Beedrill in the tree. Find out on next weeks episode of Pokemon New Beginnings!_


	10. Warning

**.New Beginnings// **

**by: Rian S. Dillard **

**Published: August 5th, 2007 **

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG-13 **

**Author Notes:** _Another cameo coming up for ya._

**

* * *

**

**(Weevil's Warning)**

"You're determined to get me to catch a Hoothoot aren't you." Lydia said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." Silver said turning her head to the side. She paused before she did it again and then again.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked with a confused look on her face that was a perfect Kodak moment.

"Ooooo! I like the swishy!" Silver said continuing to swish her hair along her back and shoulders with a smile on her face.

"I'm never giving you a hair tie again." Lydia said shaking her head. She sighed and looked around before she said "Hey Miss Swishgirl do you know where we are?"

"At the bottom of the wa-ter-fall" Silver said giving a swish to each accent.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Lydia said crossing her arms.

"You're in a bad mood." Silver said stopping her swishing and giving her a frown.

"Sorry but I just got chased over a cliff and into a waterfall by a swarm of Beedrill."

"That is your fault I told you not to Headbutt that tree." Silver said waving a finger at her like one would to a naughty child.

"And how exactly did you that know anyway?"

"Psychic powers, man." Silver whispered and Lydia gave her a look. "Naw I'm just playing with ya. I saw the Kakuna hanging from the branches and you would've too if you ever-looked-up."

"Whatever." Lydia said shaking her head reminding herself that she choose to tag along with Silver at this point. "Well we might as well get going now I want to get to Pewter by at least nightfall."

"Nightfall?"

"Yes nightfall is there a problem with that." Lydia asked turning around with her arms crossed seeing Silver with a knowing smile.

"Pewter is at least a weeks travel from here with at least three of those days in the forest, my kitten, and that is if you don't stop at any of the towns." Silver said walking forward.

"What towns? I looked on the map and it said Pewter was the next city."

"The next major city dingbat." Silver said with a laugh. "Most maps only name the major cities that have Pokemon centers or Marts. The smaller towns though even if they are big enough to have Pokemon Centers are often over looked just like Blueburry Town. How did you not realize that."

"I guess I wasn't thinking and shut up!" Lydia yelled at Silver who was now almost clutched in two with laughter. "I'm going now." Lydia said leaving Silver in the clearing and heading into the forest. A couple of seconds later Lydia herd footsteps and Silver was suddenly next to her still smiling.

"So you wanna try for a Hoothoot again?"

"Will you ever leave me alone with the bird thing?" Lydia asked.

"Nope."

"Could we at least do it tomarrow then? If you say we have at least four days till Pewter then there's no hurry." Lydia said kicking a small stick out of her way.

"Sure, its your loss though." Silver said.

"How is it a loss?" Lydia asked as Silver ducked under a low hanging tree branch.

"You lose a night to train it."

"No big deal." Lydia said picking up a rock. "Hey how far do you think I can chuck this?"

"Depends on if you hit a bush or not." Silver said tilting her head.

"I won't hit a bush." Lydia said chucking the stone.

"You were saying." Silver said with a laugh as the rock landed right in the middle of a nearby shrub.

"Why don't you try then?" Lydia asked tossing Silver another rock.

"Fine." And soon the air was full of flying rocks as Silver and Lydia tried to see who could throw the farthest rock and when it finally ended Lydia was the victor.

"Okay, okay! You win!" Silver said plopping down in the ground admitting defeat.

"My god you actually admitted defeat." Lydia laughed sitting down next to Silver.

"Hey, hey, I can admit defeat when need be." Silver said laughing slightly also. She casually picked up another rock and started to toy with it slightly.

"That was pretty fun." Lydia said resting her head on her hands.

"Hey I think we just bonded. You wanna hug?"

"NO!" Lydia said.

"Then stop asking for one. Sheesh!" Silver said chucking her last rock behind her.

It landed with a meaty _thunk_ noise and the next second a voice said "Hey watch where your throwing things you imbecile!" Lydia and Silver instantly jumped to their feat hands on their Pokeballs and in defensive stances.

"Who's there?" Silver called out taking a couple steps in front of Lydia.

"Hehehe! Why would two little pests want to know? Invading my forest and all you should be asking for my forgiveness not making accusations." The voice laughed steadily coming closer.

"Who are you to be calling yourself Master of this Wood?" Silver asked taking slipping her Pokeball from her belt with Lydia doing the same behind her.

"It is I the Bug Master Weevil Underwood!"

"Oh no..." Silver said hesitantly putting her Pokeball away.

"You know this guy?" Lydia asked confused still on edge.

"I don't know him but I have herd of him. He's a lunatic that got poisoned a little too many times and loves bug Pokemon." Silver said crossing her arms.

"Is he self proclaimed?" Lydia asked with a hint of anger.

"Cool it Lyds." Silver said giving her a warning look and whispered " I don't know if he is self proclaimed or not. I don't keep myself up to date with the Bug world and I only know two Bug Catchers and I don't see either of them that much. Just be nice. Bug Pokemon are normally a minor threat unless you get poisoned, then its called get your hands on some antidote as fast as you can." Silver finished and turned away from Lydia and called " Will you show yourself now Master Underwood or will you hid in the brush like a bug?"

"Are you issuing a challenge?"

"No just asking you to show yourself." Silver said uncrossing her arms.

"Fine." There was a sudden rustle in a tree above them as a boy that was about sixteen years old jumped down. He had green hair and a matching green outfit on that looked almost like a Halloween costume but blended surprisingly well with the trees. He had a pair of large golden glasses on that seemed to magnify his beady black eyes and only served to make him seem more bug like.

"By what right do you call yourself the Master of this Wood?" Silver asked walking forward wit a a flourish and a glare.

"The Bugs have chosen me." Weevil said with a smile. "They call and I come, I call and they come."

"What do you want with us?" Lydia said taking step forward ignoring the look Silver gave her.

"You my little maggot have trespassed in my wood with out permission." He hissed at her, furious with the disrespect she was giving him. She obviously didn't know how to play.

"How are these your woods?" Lydia demanded. "This is the only path to Pewter and is open for everybody to use."

"Yes that is true, but you have wondered off the path and have disturbed my precious Beedrill and for that you must pay." Weevil said pulling out a whistle from his pocket and holding it up threateningly

"Hold up lets not do anything rash now." Silver said rapidly seeing the whistle.

"And who are you to challenge my authority here?" Weevil asked glaring at her.

"I am the Master Breeder Silver" She said never taking her eyes off of the whistle.

"Ah you are one of them." He said with a smirk and a laugh. "Then you should know exactly what this is then," he said holding up the whistle and spinning it in his hands, "and that if I blow this you could be dead."

"Yes I do," Silver said.

"And I also know of your Pokemon that you let out to hunt." Weevil said in satisfaction as Silver started to pale. "If I wanted to they could all be dead in a matter of seconds."

"What do you want?" Silver said in defeat knowing she had lost. Lydia started to say something but Silver silenced her with a look and a gesture

"To leave my wood and to tell others that this is my wood and that they cannot pass without my permission."

"Right anything else? Good then let's go Lydia." Silver said taking Lydia's hand and dragging her away despite her struggles. When they finally got out of eye and ear shot Silver let Lydia go as soon as she was free though she started to bombard Silver with questions.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"You have to be more specific than that." Silver said whistling a sharp high pitched noise that echoed across the forest.

"Well let's see there was that weird talking thing you guys did and then there was that stupid whistle." Lydia said crossing her arms ignoring the ringing in her ears.

"The talking thing was called politics we use them in Jhoto and Hoenn. It helps settle fights without having to kill each other."

"And how would he have killed us?" Lydia asked disbelief in her voice.

"That whistle." Silver said with a sigh. "It can control Bug Pokemon and they will do whatever the bidder wants. If I had know that that kook had it I would have taken us through a different route."

"How in the world did he get a whistle like that?" Lydia asked.

"Most likely he got it from Jhoto."

"Does Jhoto really sell that kind of stuff?" Lydia asked with surprise wondering how advanced they really were.

"No they don't sell it. My guess is either that the Weevil kid stole it or bought it off somebody who did steal it." Silver said whistling again.

"How do you know about it?" Lydia asked uncovering her ears, she learned the first time.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Silver said one of the bushes in front of them gave a rustle and a second later her Jolteon came walking out. "At least not here, Weevil most likely has spies all over this area."Lydia nodded an okay but made a mental note to talk to Silver about it later.

Soon the rest of Silver's Pokemon appeared through the brush some of them having eaten and some having not. Silver gave a hasty apology and told them that they would have a gigantic feast as soon as they got to the next town.

"So how many more days do we have left in this crazy forest?" Lydia asked hitching up her backpack.

"One hopefully." Silver said grabbing her back pack and standing up also.

"Wait a second you said three days earlier." Lydia said in confusion.

"We are not going any father along this route. We're going back to Viridian." Silver said starting to walk back in the opposite direction that they had cam from.

"But what about Pewter?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah but what about Riley and Markus?" Silver said looking back with a solemn look in her eyes. Lydia was taken aback for a couple of seconds seeing that look in Silver so Silver continued. "They will be coming into the forest after us and that Weevil kid is crazy enough to kill them and I know Markus would do something stupid enough that they would die."

"Oh." Lydia said thinking about it for a second. "But won't he get mad at us going back?"

"All he said was leave the forest not which direction we had to take. It would then be his fault for not specifying wouldn't it, hmmmm?" Silver said continuing to walk with Lydia running a couple of steps to catch up.

"But how will we get up the waterfall?" She asked tilting her head and Silver smiled inwardly at the habit that was picked up from her.

"Find away around it. There has to be a path that does." Silver said determined to find one even if one didn't exist yet.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** _It's time to du-du-du-du-du-duel!_


	11. Revenge

**.New Beginnings// **

**by: Rian S. Dillard **

**Published: August 9th, 2007 **

**Type: Self Insertion With**_ The Narrator no one listens too _

**Chapter Rating: PG-13 **

**Author Notes:** _Ahh it's August! School will be coming soon..._

**

* * *

**

**(Weevil's uhhh... Weedle's Revenge)**

It turns out that they were lucky and that there was a path that steadily up the cliff of the water fall, the only down side to it was was that it was super long. It did have one good side though it passed through a lovely orchid of berry trees and plants.

"Wow. These are beautiful." Lydia said she saw all the different types of trees. "Do you know the names of them?" She asked Silver who was currently examining a different trees.

"Some of them." Silver said picking some of the fruit off the tree and sticking them in their respective pouches in her Berry Bag. " The ones I am picking right now are called Sitrus berries. They can restore a Pokemon's health by quite a bit and they work as good food. The ones you are next to are called Oran berries and are like a smaller version of the Sitrus, they do restore a Pokemon's health but not by that much. The small red ones over there are called Cheri Berries, the blues ones are Chesto berries, and those pink ones way over there are Pecha berries. Oh and mustn't forget these." Silver said walking over to a vine which had big red berries with spikes hanging off of them. "These are Tomato Berries and they're Markus's favorite."

Lydia walked over to the vine and crouched down next to Silver "Are they good?" Lydia asked picking one of them amazed at how heavy it was.

"Apparently to Markus they are but I wouldn't suggest eat-ting-it." Silver said grabbing the berry from Lydia just as she was about to take a bite out of it. "Their extremely hot and Markus is the only one I have ever seen be able to eat it with out burning themselves."

"Wait, temperature hot or spicy hot?"

"Spicy hot." Silver said standing up satisfied with the berries she had collected and putting her pouch away.

"Wow." Lydia said also standing up amazed at how such a little thing could pack such a punch and quite glad that Silver had saved her from her spicy fate.

"We should get going now we've spent too much time here." Silver said looking up at the cliff that still loomed over them. It was amazing that they didn't get hurt after that fall.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed not wanting to have another encounter with Weevil.

10 - 10

"WHAT?!?!" Weevil yelled in fury. "They're in my garden! Nobody is allowed there! And they picked my fruit too! AHHH!"

Weevil was currently in a little hollow that he called home and had just received news from a scout that the two tress passers had invaded his sacred ground, the berry grove.

"That's it they must die!"His fury was so overwhelming now that even the Bug Pokemon around him were frightened as they backed off slowly.

"Let's see how they deal with this!" Weevil said taking out his flute and starting to play.

11 - 11

"Okay scratch that it might take two days." Silver said as she and Lydia continued to trudge up the path. The sun was just starting to make its downward descent towards the horizon, but it was still hot. Silver was guessing still that it was around three O' clock.

"Who knows," Lydia said wiping sweat out of her eyes. "Maybe it will end right at the beginning of the forest. We have to be close to there now."

"Hopefully." Silver said taking a sip of water from her canteen.

They continued on for a couple more hours before they finally took a break and had some more food.

"You know this instant food grows on ya." Silver said taking a couple of more bites.

"You didn't always used to eat this?" Lydia questioned.

"No, when I used to travel with Markus and Riley we always had real food. You wouldn't know by the looks of it but both Markus and Riley are pretty decent cooks. They both specialize in different things and they would switch off cooking every other night so we always had a variety." Silver said in her slight reminisce.

"So what did you do to help?"

"I got the firewood and other stuff." Silver said before she downed the rest of her food and leaned back against the tree that was behind her.

"You know you act totally different then when I first met you." Lydia said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I act differently depending on my mood, who I'm with, if I've meet the person before." Silver said.

"That's odd." Lydia commented finishing the rest of her food also.

"Not-to-me." Silver said standing up and stretching slightly.

Lydia gave a small smile and shook her head slightly at Silver's speech. Maybe somethings never changed with her attitude. "So what do you think Weevil's doing?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, probably fawning over his bug's." Silver said in disgust.

"Or poisoning himself." Lydia said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well whatever he's doing I hope it doesn't involve us." Silver said whacking the tree behind her with her fist.

The next couple of seconds some how magically seem to slow down to Lydia as she watched in horror as Weedle came flying out of the tree and started to attack Silver. Silver was instantly on the ground snarling in pain as she tried to rip the Weedle off herself, but they just stuck their stingers in deeper and deeper. She finally gave up on tugging them off and grabbed on of her Pokeballs.

"Firefoot! Firespin!" She yelled covering her head with her hands.

The next second her Flareon was standing in front of her and using Firespin. The second the fire hit a Weedle it instantly dropped off from Silver and crawled away, fearing the flames more then their master.

"Silver!" Lydia yelled running foreword as soon as all the Weedle had run off. "Are you okay? Say something!"

Silver just groaned and slowly uncurled her self from her ball and said weakly. "I just got attacked by wild Pokemon and you expect me to talk. Nahh!" She finished sticking out her tongue.

Silver slowly raised her self up as she recalled her Flareon and Lydia had to suppress a noise as she saw all the gouge marks in Silver's skin and it didn't help that every single one of them had a dark ring of purple around them that was slowly getting larger by the second.

"Oh that's not good." Silver said taking sight of her wounds also. "We need to leave this place before those Pokemon come back." She said struggling to her knees with Lydia's help.

"Are you sure it's even safe for you to walk?" Lydia asked looking around to see if those Weedle were coming back "You can barely move and the trail looks like it still goes on for a while longer."

"Don't worry about me, we have to go now." Silver said as a fine tremor started up in her. She cursed inwardly as she felt the poison start taking effect. "About a quarter mile back I saw a run down shack in the brush we could go there."

"Do you think you can make it that far?" Lydia asked trying not to panic.

"I'll try." 'Or die trying' Silver's mind added bitterly.

Both of them started their trudge back to the shack that Silver saw. Lydia was getting increasingly worried as they went farther and father, she could now feel the tremor in Silver and a temperature that was slowly starting to spike. Lydia thought Silver would collapse a couple of times but she kept pushing herself on until they finally got the shack that Silver was talking about. She was right about it being right off the road but she was wrong about it being a shack, it was more like a shed and when they got closer Lydia could see that it was in fact a shed, an old run down, abandoned gardeners shed. They got inside and Lydia slowly lowered Silver down onto the dusty floor.

'At least the purple rings have gone down.' She thought as she quickly grabbed a blanket from her backpack to put on the quivering Silver.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Lydia asked becoming increasingly worried as the prospect of her friend dying came into her mind.

"Don't worry I won't die that easily." Silver said between clattering teeth as if she could read Lydia's mind. "But I need you to get something for me and hurry."

Lydia just nodded her head willing to do anything by this point.

"I need you to get my berry pouch out of my backpack." Lydia quickly went over and got the pouch without question.

"You remember that Pecha berry I showed you earlier?" She asked and Lydia nodded. "I need to grab all of them out of that pouch.

"Right." Lydia said as she started looking through the pouch. The longer she looked the more frantic she got and after a couple of minutes she said hesitantly "I'm so sorry Silver but I think you're out."

"What?!?! Dammit! That stupid Rattata must've eaten all my Pecha berries" Silver cursed she started coughing violently when she finally stopped she turned to Lydia and said "I need you to take my berry pouch and run back to that grove we saw earlier and pick as many Pecha berries that you can find and bring them back here. The poison has spread so far that an antidote can no longer help me."

"Right." Lydia said getting up and heading out the door she stopped however when she herd Silver call after her.

"Yeah?" Lydia asked looking back into the shed with concern.

"Before you go take this." Silver said weakly taking a Pokeball out of her belt and holding it out to Lydia. "It's my Umbreon take him. He should help and he has a natural resistance to poison so you don't have to worry about him. Now go!" Silver yelled.

Lydia was about to leave but she turned around whispered "Don't die," before she took off out of the cabin without a second glance. She knew Silver was in trouble, she saw the blood that Silver had coughed up last time even though she had tried to hide it.

"I will hurry!" Lydia said as she ran down the path dodging branches just as the sun finished setting and the moon peaked over the opposite horizon. She just hoped that it wasn't a sign.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**: _This one's short but the next chapter will be awesome, trust me._


	12. Meanwhile: Thomas

**.New Beginnings// **

**by: Rian S. Dillard **

**Published: August 11th, 2007 **

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: PG**

**Author Notes:** _Ahh, isn't the suspense awful?_

**

* * *

**

**(Meanwhile... somewhere else)**

"Come here little Pidgey, I'm not going to hurt you." Thomas cooed wiggling his finger slightly trying to coax the bird. "It's okay, here I got something for you." He said as he pulled his other hand back to his belt and pulled out some bird seed and set it in front of the Pidgey.

The Pokemon cocked its head and hopped a couple of steps forward hesitantly eying the food. It knew of foolish Pokemon that would get captured by humans, but this one just seemed like it wanted to feed him not fight him, so he hesitantly bent down and started to eat.

"Finally," Thomas said falling backwards in a sitting position and taking out a sketch pad from his backpack. He opened it, brushed back blond hair from his eyes, and started to sketch the bird. He loved Bird Pokemon, but his favorites had always been Pidgey and its evolutions.

Thomas continued to sketch the Pidgey every once in a while reaching back into his pocket to grab more bird seed. He was almost done sketching it when suddenly it started to hop away from him, no longer interested in the food.

"Wait! Come back!" He half yelled frantically grabbing his stuff. He was almost done too, his subject shouldn't leave right when he was this close! He got up rather clumsily and proceeded to chase after the Pidgey with all his might. It wasn't that he was fat and out of shape more as he was skinny and out of shape. He continued to chase after the bird and his heart fell when it suddenly flapped its wings and took flight, but it soared right back up when he saw that it was only flying to its nest.

With a giddy grin he quickly climbed up the tree, somehow managing not to fall out. He got to the branch where the Pidgey and its nest were and tentatively put his weight on it, when it didn't give on him or make any ominous creaks he straddled the branch and quickly took out his notebook again. He happily got to the page he was on and was about to make the next stroke with his pencil when suddenly there was a thump behind him and a startling creak from the branch he was on.

"Huh?" He looked behind him for the source of the noise and he almost had a heart attack when he saw a full grown Pidgeot behind him.

"Ahhh!" He yelled practically falling out of the tree, just barely managing to hold on with his legs. "Hi?" He said tentatively.

The Pidgeot just flared its wings and screeched at him. He then noticed that giant claw marks on the branch beneath him and realized that this must be this Pokemon's nest and then... he turned around slowly looking at the Pidgey now noticing the small down of feathers on it... this must be its chick.

The Pidgeot sudden flapped its wings and Thomas went tumbling out of the tree screaming. He was about to hit the ground when he paused not feeling a splat but instead a sharp pain in his back. He opened his eyes and screamed again when he realized that he was in the talons of the Pidgot and it was slowly flying higher and higher above the forest. He started to thrash but almost stopped immediately as he realized that that might make the Pidgot let him go and he would surely plummet to his doom. So he just sighed as he let the Pidgot carry him off over the sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _That was amusing to say the least. Moral: Beware of the birds._


	13. Run

**.New Beginnings// **

**by: Rian S. Dillard **

**Published: August 13th, 2007 **

**Type: Self Insertion With** _The Narrator no one listens too_

**Chapter Rating: R **

**Author Notes:** _Pokemon do die in this chapter, I warn you now._

**

* * *

**

**(Run, Lydia, Run)**

"Hurry Lydia." Silver said before another fit of coughing took her. When she was done she cursed as she saw a bit more blood on her hand then the last time. She could feel the poison seeping into her and prayed that Lydia would be back soon or else even Pecha berries wouldn't help her.

Lydia had been gone a hour and Silver prayed that she would be at the grove by now. As if feeling her thoughts her Jolteon nuzzled its head into her and Silver gave a weak smile. Her Pokemon had left their Pokeballs by themselves a little after Lydia left and they were now keeping watch over her. Firefoot was at the shed's entrance scaring off any bug Pokemon that tried to come near and the rest of them were huddled next to Silver trying to keep her warm and to comfort her.

12 - 12

Lydia ran down the path at top speed ignoring the pain in her side. She could not afford the time it would take to rest, Silver's life was literally in her hands. She had to hurry.

When she finally got to the grove she nearly died from exhaustion, but she couldn't rest as she limped into the middle of the grove, but she was so tired. She sank to her knees thinking that she needed more energy, more health. 'That's it!' She thought suddenly. She needed more health and that was what a Sitrus Berry did, it restored health.

She got up, looked around for the Sitrus tree, and smiled when she saw it. She walked over to it and snapped off two berries and shoved them hastily in their mouth, relishing the blend of flavors. As soon as she swallowed them she could feel her energy return and she stood up straight determined now more than ever to find those Pecha berries.

She walked back to the middle of the grove and looked around for the Pecha berries. Luckily for her there was a full moon out tonight and she found them rather quickly and stuffed as many Pecha berries into the Berry Pouch that it could hold. It was when she was leaving the grove that a voice she was dreading to hear called out to her.

"What do you think you are doing with my precious berries?" Weevil hissed stepping out from under the shadows of a tree.

"You!' Lydia yelled hurriedly stuffing the Berry Pouch into her pocket.

"Yes me." Weevil said taking a couple of steps forward. The moon light flashed off the whistle in his hands and Lydia remembered Silver's warning about it. "Now would be so kind to give me back my berries before I kill you. You're dead body may taint them."

"There is no way I am giving these to you!" Lydia screamed at him taking a couple of steps towards the path that lead back to Silver.

"There is no way you are getting up that path alive you little beetle!" Weevil screamed back.

That was when Lydia remembered that this guy played on politics and that they could solve useless fighting, so she decided to take a leaf out of Silver's book. "Okay then Master of this Wood. How about a Pokemon battle? If I win you can kill me without fuss and I will give you back you're berries but if I win you will let me go unharmed ." Lydia said calmly crossing her arms.

Weevil was taken aback for a second before he slowly said "Are you issuing a challenge?"

"Yes." Lydia said.

"I accept then. What are the rules?"

Lydia was thrown off for a couple of seconds before she realized what he was talking about. "We each use three Pokemon. If you win two out of the three you win."

"Fine but it shall be a two on two battle." Weevil said. Lydia thought about it for a couple of seconds and nodded. "Good then let us begin." Weevil put his whistle to his lips and started to play a tune. Lydia was mesmerized by the haunting melody for a couple of seconds before she shook herself out of it. If bug boy here wanted to be a flutist then let him, but Lydia was going to actually fight.

"Go Umbreon, Squirtle!" She yelled throwing the two Pokeballs into the air. A second latter both Pokemon stood before her. Silver's Umbreon standing tall and regal with its rings a glow, and Lydia's Squirtle trying to look brave.

"Not that impressive," Weevil said as he stopped playing the flute. "Mine are much better. Go Dustox and Venomoth!" Suddenly two of the tress behind Weevil started to shake as he began to laugh manically as a Venomoth and what Lydia assumed to be a Dustox came out in a flurry of leaves.

"Now my moth's go and kill." Weevil said pointing towards Lydia and her Pokemon.

The two moths advanced and Silver's Umbreon immediately sprang into battle. Lydia was taken aback by the sudden action but she decided that it probably did now more about battling then she did and she decided to focus on her Squirtle.

"Okay Squirtle use Bubble on the Venomoth!" She yelled and her Squirtle ran forward to preform the attack.

"I am afraid that won't work." Weevil laughed as he started to play his whistle. With out warning the Venomoth and Dustox suddenly went into an attack formation and started to dive bomb Lydia's Squirtle. The only thing that saved Lydia's Squirtle was Shadow as he lept out of the darkness suddenly and landed on the Venomoth's back, holding on with his teeth.

"Squirtle hurry up and dodge!" Lydia yelled but it was too late the Dustox slammed into her Squirtle and sent it flying across the clearing.

The pitch in Weevil's song suddenly pitched and Lydia was suddenly trapped in the middle of a Gust attack. She screamed and covered her face with her arms glaring at Weevil through them. She was surprised though when the gust suddenly stopped and she saw the reason why. Her Squirtle had successfully executed a Bubble attack against the Dustox.

"Weevil what are you doing?!" She yelled as the Dustox suddenly shot a String Shot at her. "I thought this was a battle between our Pokemon!"

"This is not a battle, this a challenge you should know the difference!" Weevil laughed quickly putting his lips back on the flute and playing again.

"Dammit!" Lydia yelled as she dodged another String shot. "Squirtle use Tackle!"

The Squirtle launched itself at the Dustox and it barely missed it. It was then that Silver's Umbreon suddenly appeared on the Dustox's back and sank its teeth into its wings and pulled. There was a sudden ripping noise as Shadow pulled one of the Dustox's wings clear off.

"What have you done! NO!!!!" Weevil screamed in horror as his Dustox fell down to earth with the Umbreon still riding it. Lydia felt like screaming the same thing as the Umbreon started to tear into the Dustox with its teeth.

Lydia decided that she couldn't take this anymore and ran forward waving her arms yelling "Stop it!" at the Umbreon. Shadow saw her coming and instantly jumped away from the fallen Dustox and Lydia felt herself start to feel dizzy as the world swam in the hot night air. The Dustox was dead, almost more than dead by this point. The Umbreon had ripped it to shred's.

"What have you done! What have you done! What have you done!!!!" Weevil screamed sinking to his knees. "My poor bug Pokemon, you KILLED IT! YOU WILL PAY!!!!" Weevil grabbed his flute and started to play a fast, low tune that made the hairs on the back of Lydia's neck stand on end.

The Venomoth came into Lydia's sight and she tensed up waiting for an attack, still a little surprised that it was alive still. But instead of attacking the Venomoth landed on the ground in a submissive gesture, laying its wings flat on the ground. Silver's Umbreon took a couple of steps forward but Lydia called it off not sure if she could stand seeing it kill another Pokemon.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lydia jumped as Weevil laughed suddenly and she looked over just in time to see him walk backwards and fade away into the shadows.

Lydia was instantly on edge looking around for whatever Weevil had summoned. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes and Lydia was beginning to wonder I Weevil had ran away when there was a small flash of movement as blood flew into the moon light and her Squirtle was suddenly face down on the floor.

"Squirtle!" Lydia yelled running over to her Squirtle with Silver's Umbreon running right behind her. She got to her Squirtle and turned it over on its back and screamed as she felt a sudden warmth on her hands. The Umbreon was suddenly right next to her with it's rings a glow and Lydia took an intake of breath as she saw that the front of her Squirtle's shell was cut open in the front and a faint trickle of blood was coming out of it.

"Don't you call that a fair trade now? A life of my Pokemon for a life of one of yours even though yours hardly compares to mine. Maybe I should still kill the other one! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" Weevil's voice echoed across the clearing.

Lydia ignored Weevil as she hurriedly ripped off a piece of cloth from her shirt and tied it around her Ssquirtle's shell. She then took out the Berry Pouch and practically forced two Sitrus berries down her Ssquirtle's throat praying that it wouldn't die also. She was about to recall it when Lydia saw that same flash of movement out of the corner of her eye behind her. She started to scream as she saw a green Pokemon with sickles for arms about to come down upon her when Silver's Umbreon hit it squarely in its chest sending it flying across the clearing.

Lydia blinked a couple of times wondering why she wasn't dead yet before she suddenly remembered her Squirtle and recalled it. She got up to her feet and looked up to see Silver's Umbreon and the green scythe Pokemon fighting.

"You are lucky you managed to escape my Syther's wrath but you won't get off so easily a second time!" Weevil's voice echoed and Lydia really wished that he would shut the hell up.

As Lydia watched Shadow tried to land a few hits but the Syther blocked each one of them and when the Syther barely grazed the Umbreon it went tumbling across the clearing. It needed help and the only other Pokemon that she had was her Mightyena but it still wouldn't obey her. 'But Silver said that all she needed to do was to show it who was boss.' Lydia thought and by god she would.

"GO! Mightyena!" She cried releasing her Pokemon determined to make it listen to her. The Mightyena appeared in a flash and it stood there howling at the moon light. "Mightyena use bite!" Lydia yelled and the Mightyena just gave her a look and a growl. "I said use bite!" Lydia yelled again.

"Oh how precious your Pokemon won't listen to you! This will make my victory even sweeter!" Lydia really wanted to kill that guy now.

Shadow suddenly jumped away from the Syther and ran over to the Mightyena and bit it in the flank. The Mightyena gave a nip and a growl and went into an attack position.

Lydia started to curse as she saw a fight start between the two. That was when the Syther popped in and broke it up slashing at the two in the process. Both her Mightyena and Silver's Umbreon jumped back dodging it. Her Mightyena had reflexes enough to rival Silver's Umbreon if they would only work together, if her Mightyena would just follow Silver's Umbreon. That was when Lydia remembered Follow Me and what Silver told her about it she then immediately yelled out to Shadow to use it on her Mightyena.

Shadow then seem to change its battle tactics and started to try to go after the Mightyena but every time it got close enough to use Follow Me the Syther would jump in and interrupt it and after a while Lydia could see that Silver's Umbreon was starting to get tired. She was about to give up hope and try for a different tactic when there was a sudden flash of light and Lydia turned to see the Venomoth from earlier using some type of Psychic attack on the Syther.

"What you traitor!" Lydia herd Weevil yell from somewhere behind her but she ignored him and yelled at her Umbreon to use Follow Me now. The Umbreon immediately sprang into action and a purplish light started to surround it and her Mightyena. When the light faded Lydia saw her Mightyena walk up to the Umbreon and flatten its ears in a submissive gesture.

Lydia smiled but her attention was suddenly brought back to the fighting Venomoth and Syther as the Syther hit the Venomoth will the dull side of its blade and sent it flying. "Venomoth!" Lydia yelled feeling slightly sorry for the thing.

"Go Umbreon, Mightyena!" And to her surprise the Mightyena actually followed her command maybe she should have listened to Silver earlier. Remembering Silver Lydia quickly scolded herself on not hurrying up. "Use group Shadow Ball!" She called.

Silver's Umbreon and her Mightyena quickly jumped in unison into an attack stance, one aiming high and the other aiming low. Together they quickly over powered the Syther, hit it with both of their Shadow Balls at the same time, and sent it flying off over the trees.

"No!!! My Syther couldn't have lost!!!!" Weevil yelled. "That's it! Send in the reinforcements!" he continued as he started to play his flute again. That was exactly the wrong thing for him to do though because that was when Lydia saw exactly where he was from the shine of his whistle in the moonlight. She picked up a pretty good sized rock, chucked it at Weevil who wasn't that far away in a near by tree, and was satisfied when she herd a sharp clanging noise and Weevil's yell of "My whistle! My precious whistle you broke it! You will pay someday!". Lydia herd the bushes rustle as he jumped out of his tree and ran away but she let him go having more pressing matters to attend to like how to get the Pecha berries to Silver in time. She had wasted to much time here.

She collapsed to the ground on her knees trying to think of a way to get the berries to Silver now. It would take too much time to run back to the shed and she wasn't sure if she even had the energy to do that anymore no matter how many Sitrus berries she ate. Silver's Umbreon and her Mightyena walked slowly over to her and sat down next to her. She absent mindly scratched the Umbreon behinds its ear and it started to give her its weird version of a purr.

She looked up at the Umbreon and that was when a sudden idea clicked into her head. She knew the Umbreon could run fast and that it knew where Silver was. She could strap the Berry Pouch onto the Umbreon and send it running to Silver. It was a perfect idea.

She quickly took out the Berry Pouch, feed the Umbreon a few Sitrus berries, and tied the pouch around it while explaining her plan to it. When she was done the Umbreon gave a nod and tore off into the bushes at high speed. He knew that his master's life was in his hands.

Lydia suddenly felt exhausted as she sat exhausted on the mossy floor of the grove and there was nothing she could do for Silver now except pray that she didn't spend too much time battling and that Shadow would make it to her in time. She lay down and was suddenly surprised to feel the warmth of her Mightyena laying down next to her and the combination of his warmth, her exhaustion, and her worry sent her almost right off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** _What do you think will happen next?_


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everybody I am going to take a small break in writing the chapters because I realized last chapter that I had no more written, but do not fear for I will be back soon.

Also a nice little note is that I now have a microsoft word and spell check, so I will be rewriting all the chapters. No drastic changes except maybe making them a little longer, giving the characters more personality, and maybe adding a scene here or there, but it will not change the plot line of the story and you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Have a nice day and/or read.


End file.
